I Now Pronounce you Husband and Wife
by PinkPanther06
Summary: Jake Knightley and Emma Woodhouse find themselves in a modern day arranged marriage. Can an unlikely situation force two people who hate each other to start working together and eventually fall in love?
1. Prologue

**I Now Pronounce You Husband and Wife**

 **This is my first attempt at writing and posting a story. I am pretty excited but also extremely nervous. I look forward to feedback and your reviews/comments. Please read and enjoy. Thanks!**

 **Story Summary:** Jake Knightley and Emma Woodhouse find themselves in a modern day arranged marriage. Can an unlikely situation force two people who hate each other to start working together and eventually fall in love?

 **Prologue**

An eleven-year-old Jake Knightley stood just outside the room watching his father smile and give a soft kiss to the newborn baby in his arms, his little brother, John Knightley. His other arm was around his new young wife who snuggled contently into his side. The joy his father felt with his new family was obvious in the way he carefully handled the baby boy like he couldn't imagine a more precious prize. There was no thought or place for his older son, the product of his first marriage to a wife who was deemed proper by society's standards but had been a deeply ill-suited match from the beginning. The constant fighting between two people who clearly despised each other and had never had any interest in making the marriage a success took a heavy toll in developing any sort of real relationship between the boy and his father. Of course, both parents understood this to be normal as was common in their circles where marriage could be for many reason's including money, status, or business dealings, with love not really an expectation on either side. Even when the parents eventually decided to go their separate ways, there was no question that Jake would stay with his father as he had to get a proper education and learn how to eventually run the family business. This afforded him the best private schools, nannies, drivers and anything that money could buy but no close familial relationship with either of his parents.

Over the years, it became standard for Jake to always be standing just outside watching while his father gave his undivided attention to his younger son and wife. The ruthless businessman and normally stern father were completely different and putty in John's hands. His father's second marriage was to a much younger woman who didn't come with any great connections but was nevertheless very loyal to his father and made him into a much happier person. She might never be the perfect society wife in terms of her education and connections, but no one would dare say such a thing out loud about one of the top energy company's CEO's wife. Of course, as is the case with these situations, children start understanding and using their power to get exactly what they want and as John grew older, he knew exactly how to charm everyone from his parents to the household staff to fulfil his demands. The role of the forgotten heir and charming but spoilt younger son suited the boy's personalities as well and where Jake was naturally quiet and thoughtful, John was always filled with mischief and laughter.

Over time everyone just assumed that Jake would always get the best marks in school and seamlessly transition into running the family business. This was very different from the expectations for John which revolved around his charm and fun. It was evident in the camaraderie between father and younger son which was filled with discussions of how the boy's day went or small family outings ending with ice cream and toys. Of course, it was understood that John would also join the business, but it was generally agreed that his options were wide open of how he would want to be involved.

It wasn't that any of the adults were deliberately trying to be cruel but once a pattern has been set, life has a way of continuing in a certain path unless one is forced to change. Jake's mother loved her son and had demanded he be raised by the best nannies. She came in and out of his life to check up on him but was inevitably busy with her many charity projects or latest grand romance. His step-mom didn't necessarily resent his presence in her life but simply took her cue from her husband and treated him with the same polite interest he reserved for his older son. Likewise, the brothers grew up in the same house and had access to the same education and activities, but the eleven-year age gap didn't exactly help them become any closer. As the year's progressed, where Jake had always been secretly jealous of his father's close bond with his younger brother, now John was resentful of never being included or taken seriously in the business discussions. The boys were now adults, but their family setup combined with life long resentment on both sides ensured the brothers would never be more than two people forced to interact for the sake of family and business, each continuing to fulfill the role they had been thrust into as children.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jake Knightley closed his tired eyes and pushed back his chair with a large sigh. He looked around at his large office with the commanding mahogany desk on one side, a comfortable yet stylish sofa set in the center of the room, and the city skyline twinkling in the night sky visible through his office windows. The opulent surroundings were exactly what one would expect in the office for a CEO of one of the largest oil companies, Donwell Energy, but Jake knew the truth that he was nothing but a fraud when it came to handle this responsibility. What's more, he was pretty sure the entire Board of Directors and the company's shareholders all thought he wouldn't be able to keep Donwell Energy going. He had spent his entire life knowing that one day he would be running this company and had spent every moment familiarizing himself with every aspect of the company's operations and yet no one had expected he would be taking over this company quiet this soon. It was all well and good to have a young and hip CEO in the financial or IT sector where anyone with an entrepreneurial spirit and sharp mind could hit it big, but the oil industry was steeped with tradition with the average age of a company's leader was in his mid- to late 50's. No one believed Jake was ready for this position and while his Ivy League education was up to mark it was generally agreed that he didn't have the necessary life or work experience to fulfill the role.

The issue wasn't even that the Board didn't know what to make of a 34-year-old CEO leading one of the largest global oil companies but that they felt he somehow cheated his way to the position. No one was willing to believe that Jake hadn't known the changes to the company's succession plan his father, David Knightley had made in the last few months before his death. Although, everyone had accepted that Jake would one day take over, it was one of the few majority family owned oil companies after all, it had always been understood that he would continue to take on more and more challenging leadership positions until eventually he was appointed CEO. This was the agreed upon plan even before David was diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer and became even more solidified after the diagnosis. Everyone including Jake had been working with that understanding and plans were already underway to transition company responsibility to other senior members of the company. It wasn't until Jake's father suddenly passed away from complications related to the cancer that it was revealed that David had put in some peculiar points into his will regarding how the company would be split and had appointed Jake to take over effective immediately for a period of 18-months. If he wasn't successful at the job, then it would revert to the previous plan with a Board directed CEO until Jake was determined to be ready.

Jake sighed once again thinking about everything that had happened since his father had passed away four months ago. He had been in London overseeing the acquisition of a small oil refinery when he had been told his father was in the hospital and the prognosis wasn't very good.

"Jake, I want you to take responsibility. I know you can do it and want you to promise that you will try everything in your power to not give in to what _they_ want," His father had said in an urgent whisper while furtively looking around like someone was spying on them. "I know their plan is to take this away from the family control"

"Don't worry father. Of course I will make sure I handle everything. Just rest for now and we will talk more when you are feeling better" At the time Jake had just wanted his father to sleep, not realizing this would be the last conversation they would have. He had gotten used to these paranoid conversations regarding the Board of Directors scheming to take away the company. Maybe his father was even right since it was no longer common for oil companies to be primarily owned by a single family.

"Just promise me you will take care of your brother and mother" He had looked so sad and afraid, "I always wished you two brothers had been closer, but I guess now it will be even harder for it to happen, but for the sake of the company I had to do it like this."

He thought back to that last conversation with his father, not fully comprehending what his father was telling him about the company. David had increasingly been talking about his legacy, the company, and his family honor in recent months and Jake had assumed it was more of the same.

Of course, everything had fallen apart in the last few months since the will had been read. David had made sure everyone in the family was comfortable but had left the bulk of the family estate and business responsibility under Jake to divvy up as appropriate. He had mentioned in the will that Jake would take care of everyone and only trusted his son to see things done as he would want them. As much as he appreciated his father's sudden vote of confidence, the fact that the changes were made in the last few months before his death left everyone with a sour taste in their mouth.

At this point, the Board of Director's were all convinced that Jake had taken advantage of his father in his dying days to take over power of the company. This resulted in thinly veiled barbs, rampant mistrust, and covert acts of defiance amongst his company's senior officers. As for the family front, he went from having a perfectly cordial relationship with his step-mom, Taylor Weston to suddenly being treated with either open hostility or extreme niceness as if Jake planned on kicking her out of her own home. Things were even worse with his brother John who proceeded to act like his father passing away and leaving his older brother in charge was a minor inconvenience in his days filled generally with drinking and women while constantly going from one party to the next. Of course, the fact that his father left provisions for John to also take part in the company's operations if he chose were treated with an eye roll and laugh with the statement "why would I want to work when I have more money then I can ever spend."

The only person who seemed happy with Jake's new responsibilities was his mother Cecily but that was probably due to her new-found status as mother to the most eligible bachelor on this side of the country. He had always had attention from women just based on his natural good looks with his thick black hair and ice grey eyes but was generally very discerning and discreet about his relationships. His tall physique and natural confidence in any situation gave him an aura of power and his watchful and quiet personality made him seem mysterious, further adding to his appeal to the opposite sex. His family connections and ivy league education had always been the icing on a well packaged cake. But once word of his father's will got out along with the title of youngest CEO of a large corporation, the husband hunting was at a whole new level with everyone wanting an introduction or spending time with anyone they thought could put in a good word for them.

Jake shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and tried to focus on the spreadsheets and numbers on his computer screen. If it wasn't enough that everyone already thought he had somehow schemed to get control of the company and his father's wealth but if the truth ever came out about the companies true finances it would give the Board enough ammunition to take the company from Jake even before the trial period. He wasn't sure what his father had been trying to do but these high-risk investments were all done with company money but not through any of the usual process and due diligence a company of this size went through. There wasn't even some discernible pattern or calculated moves but seemed to be more in line with a dying man gambling his money maybe out of depression or desperation to somehow change his reality. If the company financial officers were to see this there would be hell to pay and as the de-facto leader it would be Jake who would have to pay it.

"I guess all the talk of wanting to leave a bigger legacy finally makes sense" murmured Jake to himself.

It had been three-weeks of Jake going through these numbers in secret after everyone else in the office had left but he was still no closer to figuring out how to pay off these high-risk losing investments without the Board of Directors or even worse the shareholder's finding out. The company was going through enough chaos with the change in leadership and the stipulation about Jake's trial period without adding something of this magnitude to the list. Jake was aware of the high number of employee turnover across the global operations due to all the uncertainty.

He was at his wit's end of how to fix this mess his father had left him in and the only person Jake could think of who had the kind of money needed and might be willing to lend it to Jake in a backdoor way was his father's best friend and biggest rival, Henry Woodhouse. He hadn't been able to come up with anyone else he could trust this with, but he was still hesitant to approach him. He always came down to the same question that even if Henry was willing to help him, what would he ask for in return?

* * *

"Can someone answer the damn door" Emma Woodhouse called out even while knowing no one was actually around and the chances of her father leaving his study to do such a mundane task were pretty much slim to none.

The doorbell rang once more "I'm coming, damn it" she quickly threw on her silk flower robe over her pajama bottoms and rushed down the main stairs to answer the door before the person on the other side rang the bell one more time.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I was in the zone with my headphones on, working on my term paper and didn't…" she trailed off as she saw who was on the other side. "Well, well, this is unexpected. I didn't think the high and mighty Jake Knightley would be at my door at this time at night."

"I'm here to see your father" came the brisk reply "Besides, I wouldn't think nine at night is considered overly late for you. Isn't that when most of your and John's parties start?"

"Yes, but I wasn't out with your brother tonight. It's a school night and a good girl like me should be all tucked into bed dreaming little dreams."

"You? A good girl?" Jake snorted "Anyone who is friends with my brother can't lay claim to that word. I'm surprised you are still in school and haven't dropped out like him."

Emma bristled at his condescending tone. She was trying very hard to prove to her father that she was getting her life back on track, which included her going back to university to finish her degree in Business Marketing. She had been encouraging John to take some courses with her and had been disappointed that he still wasn't interested in giving up the daily drinking and partying that used to be their usual plan.

Nevertheless, John was still her best friend and she knew all about how badly Jake treated him. A lot of the terms of his late father's will were already public knowledge and what wasn't had been filled in by John detailing how Jake had taken advantage of his father's dying days. All their lives their father had clearly favored John and had been as close as any two people could be and yet during his last months had changed his business and personal will to put Jack in charge. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had been manipulated into doing this or what Jake's motives had been.

"So, is your father available? I need to talk to him about an important matter" Jack asked carefully. He could tell the exact moment Emma's thoughts had turned to the contents of his father's will and the doubts about his role in it. He had watched her green eyes sharpen and look accusingly at him. This same judgement had been passing with regular frequency over many people's face.

He continued to watch as Emma considered whether to let him into the house to see her father. Although the families had known each other forever, he had never had any reason to interact with Emma. There was an eleven-year age difference between the two ensuring they didn't have many friends or interests in common. Furthermore, she was John's best friend which automatically made her hate him since John found a way to blame his brother for everything wrong in his life. They had run into each other over the years at family or business events or when she was visiting his brother, usually on their way out to some hot party. Jake realized in recent years he had only ever seen her with her face and hair completely done, while wearing some revealing mini skirt outfit and sky-high heels. She seemed younger and more vulnerable tonight in her pajama bottoms, t-shirt and robe with her blonde hair tied back in a messy bun and bare feet.

 _I didn't even realize she wore glasses,_ he thought to himself, wondering why he would care either way. Anyone who would hang out with his brother on a regular basis was too wild with no real thoughts to their future or consequences of their actions. He wasn't even sure if he believed that they were just friends or if there was any truth to all the stories about the two of them. Regardless, they were all rich and spoiled with no thoughts on the ones who worked to upkeep their lavish lifestyle.

"Sure, come in. He is in his study. Just knock and go in, I have work to do." Emma replied as she turned and started walking back up the stairs.

Jake watched as Emma left him standing in the foyer. It was an impressive house with a marble curved staircase leading to the second floor as the center piece facing the doorway. He knew his way to the study as he had been here previously with his father either to discuss or gloat about some upcoming deal. The relationship between his father and Henry Woodhouse had been complicated with friends being too simple a word and business rivals not fully capturing the extent of their ties. His coming here had made so much sense in the office but now he seemed to be losing his nerve and didn't really know what he was going to say.

He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all; everything from his father passing away, to the unasked-for changes in his will which now made everyone suspicious of him, and finally to him having to beg for money in secret or else risk failing before he had even started trying. Instead he pushed back his shoulders and made his way to Henry Woodhouse' study.

* * *

"Come in" came a voice from inside the study in response to Jake's knock.

"Jake. Well this is a surprise. I don't believe I was expecting to see you. I'm glad you are here though" Henry Woodhouse got up from his chair and walked over slowly. "I've been having such a pain in my abdomen recently. I was looking it up and am worried my prognosis will be like your father's. I hear some forms of stomach cancer can be very deadly."

"Umm, yes, definitely something to look into" Jake was very aware of Henry's proclivity to start discussing his many ailments as well as him constantly diagnosing himself with the worst possible outcome. He always marvelled at the difference between Henry the portly gentleman versus the businessman who was as shrewd and sharp as they came.

"I need to discuss some business with you in private" Jake began "I came to you because you were my father's best friend, but I need your promise that this conversation won't leave this room"

He waited for Henry' nod before continuing, "As you know, my father had a hard time accepting how progressed his cancer was and made a number of changes to the way his business ran," carefully choosing his words to avoid casting his father in too much of a negative light, "everyone has heard about the infamous will putting me in charge. The part that isn't common knowledge is that he also made a number of investments… really bad investments with company funds but without anyone in the company knowing"

Jake had been watching Henry while he shared this information and didn't see any shock or change in expression "I can see by your face you knew about this?" a surge of fury went through him, "how could you let him do this, these are obviously bad investments that no one in their right mind would put their money in."

"No, you must understand. I didn't know about this until it was already too late" Henry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "He came over one night and was rambling about hitting it big and leaving a legacy that will be remembered for generations. I of course started asking him what he was talking about and when he started telling me the stocks and companies he had invested in, I knew it wasn't good, some of them were downright frauds."

"I knew these were worthless, but I didn't realize he did this with company funds and without the proper due diligence," Henry continued to shake his head sadly, "I just assumed the usual process and number of people involved in a deal would filter these out. I didn't hear anything else about it, so I assumed it was taken care of already."

"I am guessing you didn't come here just to tell me this little secret, so what do you need from me, Jake?" Henry the businessman was on full display and it was apparent he knew Jake came here with something specific in mind.

"Henry, a lot of the issues our company is facing is public knowledge" Jake tentatively began, "If word gets out just how much of company assets have been lost, I will not be able to give my trial period as CEO a fair shot. Currently, these transactions don't show up on the company financial sheets so as far as I know, no one is aware of this. I can get away with it a bit longer since it was common for my father to transfer business and personal finances around from time to time. I only stumbled on these by accident myself."

"I need money," Jake finally blurted out "All of my personal assets are tied up and if I take any of it out right away it will raise red flags. I will of course pay you back with interest, but I need a significant loan to pay off these losses before any one else finds out."

Jake watched as Henry continued to sit and nod his head, deep in thought looking to see how he could turn this to his advantage. He generally didn't like doing business dealings in a way which left him so vulnerable, but he was here essentially begging for money since he couldn't ask anyone else for a legitimate loan. He wasn't willing to lose his chance to be CEO before he had even started trying. Even if he wasn't successful it wouldn't be because of this reason.

"Well Mr. Jake Knightley, you need money and more importantly you need me to keep this all a secret" began Henry with a gleam in his eye, "the return with interest is all good but you are asking me to risk my own reputation and personal finances here to help you out. Frankly, this isn't my mess. If you had been around more before your father passed away maybe you would have known more of what was going on. However, I would be willing to help you out, keep this quiet, and show my full support to you in the business community for the right incentive."

Jake had a bad feeling in his gut but stayed silent as Henry continued, "There is something I want in return, which I have been thinking of for quiet some time now, although to tell you the truth I had never actually thought of you in the role." Henry paused for awhile as in some great internal debate until he finally murmured "I guess we will see just how desperate you really are... I want you to marry my daughter, Emma"


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I did have one reviewer ask about the name change from George to Jake... that is pure personal preference. The other question was if the John Knightley is meant to be Frank Churchill... he was meant to be the original John but re- imagined so he is one of the central character's in my story. That being said, now that I think back on it I can see why one would think that! Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 2**

"What… Marry?... What?" Jake stared at Henry in complete shock completely unprepared for the direction this discussion had taken, "I must have misheard you."

"Are you insane? Forcing someone to get married… is that even legal?" Jake could feel the panic rising in his voice. He kept expecting Henry to chuckle and say it's a joke, but he just calmly stood there watching as if this was a perfectly acceptable request in exchange for a loan.

"You have completely lost your mind," Jake stood up to leave "I came here to do a business deal not to take your daughter off your hands."

A thought occurred to him "Does Emma even know you go around offering her up in exchange for money to random men. This isn't the 1800's anymore. You don't think she wants a say in who she marries?" He started walking towards the door "Unless of course she is in on this and decided to ask daddy dearest to get her the shiny new rich toy of the season. I will be going now. I already knew this was a bad idea coming here."

"Wait a second, before you continue on your little rant, Emma has no idea about this so don't involve her into the discussion."

"Don't involve her into the discussion? You are kidding right? You want me to marry her but not talk about her," Jake just looked at him incredulously. This conversation was getting so insane he didn't even know what to make of it anymore.

Henry continued as if he hadn't been interrupted "Also, I am not offering up my daughter in exchange for money and you aren't a random man, I have known you since you were born. Besides, you are the one asking for money here, you came to me and not the other way around, so there is definitely no forcing anyone involved. I have my reasons for wanting Emma settled with someone I think would be good for her and you will be that stable and calming influence on her life. I don't need to explain my reasons to you but just suffice it to say she's gotten herself in trouble again and this time we are doing things my way."

"Jake, like I said, you are the one in a desperate situation. Those are my terms. You can either take them or leave them, but it is getting late and I think you should leave, think about what I said, and get back to me. You have a week to decide before the offer is off the table."

* * *

Emma heard the front door slam shut and rushed downstairs, curious to find out what Jake Knightley had wanted to discuss with her father.

"Daddy, what was that all about? What did Jake want to talk about," Emma rushed into the study looking forward to a good gossip session with her dad.

"Never mind what Jake wanted to talk about, I want to discuss what I was looking into before Jake got here," Emma had never seen her father looking quiet this serious or disappointed before.

Henry continued with a large sigh, "I wasn't planning on having this discussion tonight but everything else seems to just be happening tonight anyways, so might as well"

"Okay… what did you want to talk about" Emma asked cautiously, wondering what her father was talking about and what else had happened tonight. Although Emma and her father had a pretty decent relationship, they had gone through some major bumps along the way in recent times. His tone suggested this was something serious and the ugly fights were still fresh enough in her mind that she knew to be wary.

"I got contacted by my security team today that someone is using their work laptop and resources to organize and sell illegal drugs."

Emma gasped, "That is horrible, do you know who it is?" She couldn't help but let out a giggle, "I can't believe someone would sell drugs at work, that must be an all time stupid."

Henry just looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head, "Emma, they traced it back to your company issued laptop. That is why they contacted me instead of going straight to the police."

Emma just stared at her father in shock, "Me? I have never done or sold drugs in my life. That is ridiculous."

"Is it really ridiculous? It wouldn't be the first time someone thinks their dad owns the company so therefore the rules don't apply to them."

"Wait," Emma stood up from her chair, "You don't actually believe that. You know I would never do anything like this. Someone obviously hacked into my server or used my laptop or something"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. There was a time when I would have believed you right away but after everything that has happened this past year, I can't let this go."

Emma just continued to stare at her father once again wishing she could erase everything that had happened over the past year. She had always been a good daughter and taken care of her family ever since her mother had passed away when she was young. Her older sister Isabella had always been the rebellious one and Emma had stepped into the nurturing role and tried to broker peace between father and daughter.

Henry had tried his best to take care of his two daughters and had thought he was succeeding until things changed this past year. He wondered once again where he had gone so wrong where his older daughter had run away with a completely unsuitable artist who was perpetually unemployed and living off Izzy's money, while his younger daughter had started hanging out with a wild group of kids who had gotten her into drinking and partying.

"I have shown you in so many ways that I have changed," Emma began quietly, "I am finishing up my degree, have been at home pretty much every night studying for the last six months. I am working part time at the company, have only been hanging out with a few friends. I don't know how else to show you."

"I really wish I could believe you Emma, but it was only six months ago that I had to bail you out from jail for drinking and driving."

"Yes, I had been drinking but I wasn't the one who was driving," protested Emma. "John promised me he had only had one drink and he had just received some bad news about his dad. I was just trying to give him some support and didn't question him when he said he was fine to drive."

"There is a difference between providing someone support and being an enabler," Henry continued briskly, "you were out drinking and doing who knows what else pretty much every night for months before hand. His dad was sick but what was your excuse?"

"I tried the soft approach with your sister and she still ran away in the middle of the night with that good for nothing thief," this was a favorite topic of her dad's who still could not accept that Izzy had left the house, even after Henry's direct order to stop seeing her boyfriend.

Henry continued with a determined expression, "I've had enough and now you have to face the consequences. I tried my best with both you girls but maybe I spoiled you two so much that you have forgotten that actions matter." Emma continued to shake her head shocked that her father was saying these things, but he continued with his tirade "you say it wasn't you selling drugs, but have you given your laptop or password to anyone?"

"No, but there are other ways…" began Emma desperately.

"I don't want to hear it!" Henry interrupted, "this time if I protect you and word gets out my integrity and company's reputation are at stake. I will report this to the police myself as is company policy unless you listen to what I have to say"

"Daddy. You can't go to the police. Last time was horrible, and I can't go through that again," Emma pleaded.

"Then you will agree to marry Jake Knightley."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Emma's conversation with her father, but she was still pacing around her room. Her entire body was shaking with anger and disbelief that her father hadn't been joking about her marrying that jerk in exchange for not turning his own daughter over to the police for something she hadn't even done. It didn't surprise Emma at all that Jake had agreed to this plan in exchange for money from her father. If someone could turn against his own family and take advantage of his dying father for money, he would never be satisfied and apparently agree to marry anyone to have some more of it.

Regardless of how much Emma argued with her father, he stood firm about his plan. She could tell when he was serious and knew his threats to turn the information over to the police was not an empty one. It didn't even matter if her name was cleared the damage would already be done. Emma thought back to the events of that night six months ago or who she had become leading up to that. All her life she had been a good student and popular with her friends. Once she graduated high school and got into University, it was her chance to take advantage of some freedom. She was young, attractive, rich and didn't see any reason why she shouldn't enjoy herself with her friends. It had always been easy to make friends for Emma and thus her circle of friends continued to grow at University. Emma had never been very good at saying no to people and didn't seen any harm in going along, especially when they all insisted 'it just wouldn't be the same if she wasn't there'.

She never really quit her studies but she started to spend more and more time with her new friends. Emma didn't really notice when her group of high school friends started to say no to the daily partying as they all became busy with their own studies and her new flashy friends began to take center stage in her life. They were a little wilder then her usual crew, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, or so she thought. Eventually, she was failing her classes and out drinking and partying every night. The only friend from her past that seemed to be along for every party was her childhood friend, John Knightley. The two of them soon became the toast of the town with daily bets of when they would finally hook up. They were always just friends, but everyone just loved it when the two of them were around together as they had a way of playing off each other that made every joke funnier and every party more fun. It eventually became a game for Emma and John to act like a couple and always bring the other one along to anything one of them was doing which made it even harder for Emma to step back and say no.

During this time, Emma could see the changes in John from the once charming and jolly boy of her youth to becoming more bitter and jaded over time. He started drinking just a little too much and sometimes doing party drugs and although Emma was getting tired of the late nights and getting further behind at school, she still tagged along to watch over him. Since everyone knew they weren't dating, most nights John would go home with a different girl. Things started to worsen for John as his father was sick and Emma didn't really know how to help him except being there for him when he went through his drinking binges. It was one of those nights that John had spent at a bar and wanted to go home. Looking back Emma knew she should have insisted more that they get a cab but at the time it had just seemed to make sense to just believe him when he said he only had the single drink.

Emma was so thankful that no one had gotten hurt that night, but the cops had pulled them over and charged them with a DUI. Since she hadn't been driving, she wasn't the one who was charged. John had gotten off as well without any charges thanks to a team of fancy lawyers. However, once the story hit the news, they were both completely vilified about being rich and spoiled kids who had no respect for the law. The Woodhouse and Knightley names seemed to gather all sorts of attention for all the wrong reasons. All the people Emma had thought were her friends were suddenly willing to give stories about the supposed wild and kinky things her and John were up to. Everything from drunken orgies to wild drug parties was discussed and the wilder the claim the more media time it seemed to dominate.

Emma didn't want to think what would happen if this latest accusation about her selling drugs got out. It had finally gotten to a point where she wasn't constantly being whispered about in her classes or social circle. She was twenty-three and was finally getting close to graduating and had been trying hard to get her life back in order with making up the lost time in her courses and giving up the daily drinking and partying. She was also back in touch with her few friends from high school which had refused to believe all the accusations against either her or John. Everything would be lost again if her father followed through on his threat.

She sighed over this latest dilemma. She had lied to her father so many times in the past that he automatically assumed she was back to her old ways again. Even then she had never taken or sold any type of drugs and had just been guilty of wanting to please all the wrong people and just have fun. But for her dad to suggest that she should marry Jake as he would be a secure and calming presence in her life was ridiculous. She had tried to tell him about how Jake had screwed over his own brother, but her father had just scoffed that she didn't know what she was talking about. She would do whatever was needed to show her father that she was trying and didn't need a caretaker in the form of an older husband.

The thought of an arranged marriage was ridiculous in this day and age especially to someone she absolutely couldn't stand. Couldn't her father see that if he made her do this she would be miserable and divorced before her twenty-fifth birthday. Hopefully once her dad had a chance to think about the entire situation he would calm down and be more rational to her words.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma once again forced herself to smile and act like she was enjoying herself and knew what the conversation around her was about. It was almost five days after that fateful night and she was no closer to either clearing her name of selling drugs online or convincing her father to abandon his foolish plan. He had given her one week to decide and had reminded her just this morning that she only had two more days and as much as it would pain him he would turn her in for her own good. Emma wanted to scream at the 'it's for your own good' statement but he was convinced she had fallen into her previous habits and this was the only way to help her.

Emma smiled ruefully to herself and looked around at the luxury night club she was currently in, "I guess my being here isn't exactly helping the cause either."

"Did you say something Em?" asked her oldest friend, John Knightley.

"Nothing, just that if this wasn't your birthday celebration, I would definitely not be here tonight," Emma gave a reluctant smile, "I can't believe you still enjoy all of this after everything that has happened."

John just shrugged and looked around at the dancing bodies in the exclusive club, "you know I am trying. My dad said some stuff to me before he passed away and it made me realize that maybe I should start taking life more seriously," Emma turned at the sudden serious note in his voice, "I have started working part time in the family biz and you are right I need to get back to school."

John studiously ignored Emma's eyes as he shared this information. She studied his profile taking in his short brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked the same as he always did but she could sense a vulnerability in him as if daring her to say something about his admission. Emma just smiled and continued to move her head to the music instinctively knowing that he would share more when he was ready. John really was handsome in a classic way with a strong jaw and tall, lean built. She wondered once again why they hadn't ever gotten together. It was after all what everyone already thought, and they would look good together but maybe she had known him too long and too well to feel anything besides a brotherly love for him.

"Who are all these people? I thought I knew everyone you knew but I swear there are all sorts of people I've never seen before," Emma wondered out loud while doing her own look around the VIP area.

"And some people I definitely could do without seeing," Emma glanced over at John's tense reply, but he was looking at someone standing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked tersely to the newcomer.

"It's good to see you too, brother dearest," came the sarcastic reply, "It's your birthday, where else would I be?" Emma stiffened when she heard Jake's voice behind her. She had been so confident that he wouldn't be here tonight.

"Where you usually are, at work. It's not like you have ever come to my birthday before."

"I distinctly remember being there at your seventh birthday party. All those clowns and circus animals put me off from future parties. Besides, someone has to pay for these lavish parties you keep throwing yourself."

John pretended to be deep in thought, "Oh yes. I remember the party. I can't remember if you were one of the clowns or circus animals though."

"Well this was fun, but I need to go and mingle," Emma interrupted trying to get past the two brothers only to find herself blocked by Jake.

"Well if it isn't little Emma Woodhouse, all grown up. We definitely need to catch up on life" Jake slowly took in her short sparkly dress and said in as bored a tone as he could muster "don't you look… _nice_." He knew he was being rude, but he couldn't help it.

If he were to tell the truth she looked more than just nice. Emma had always had a flair for dramatic fashion and knew exactly what suited her in any given situation. He hadn't spent much time noticing but he couldn't remember ever seeing her look anything but polished and classy even in full club attire. Her dress was made with a gold shimmery material that clung to her like a second skin but had full sleeves and a demure neckline to give the impression of respectability. Of course, the short length which showcased her long legs were contrary to that but her slim build prevented it from looking vulgar.

He knew antagonizing her wouldn't help and they really needed to talk but he was just barely holding in his anger at the thought that his entire career and reputation were on the line dependent on this girl and she couldn't even be bothered to return one of the many voicemails he had left her cell.

Jake decided to just get to the point, "I'll drive you home tonight, so let me know when you are done. We need to talk." He murmured close to her ear so John couldn't hear them and walked away.

"What was that all about? I didn't know you were friends with my brother." John of course wanted to know what was going on.

"Nothing. Let's go and dance" replied Emma as she started walking away before John could ask anymore questions, silently fuming at Jake ordering her around. _Who the hell did he think he was to tell her what to do. Couldn't he take a hint that she didn't want to talk to him when she hadn't answered his phone calls._

* * *

Jake didn't have anything to do but watch Emma as she danced, laughed, flirted, and generally completely ignored him. He looked at his watch for what felt like the hundred-time wondering when he could leave. Although he knew many of the people at the party, he wasn't really in a sociable mood and spent most of the time giving vague smiles but generally not making eye contact with anyone.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw one of the women making their way directly towards him. He had already declined her offer to buy him a drink but didn't want to do the polite conversation bit again so started walking towards where he last saw Emma. He could sense she was deliberately prolonging this since most of her other friends had gotten tired and moved to one of the tables while she continued to dance with an ever-changing group of people.

He reached the group and grabbed Emma by the waist, pulling her close to him without saying a word. He didn't dance as a general rule, but dancing in a dark club surrounded by so many people he could handle.

His stunt definitely got her attention, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Let go of me right now!" Emma was clearly not impressed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm dancing with my future wife" Jake leaned in, so his body was fully pressed against her and whispered in her ear. He was so tired of always being in control or being so predictable. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to be his brother and just act without any thoughts to the consequences. Besides, he had tried all his life to fulfill everyone's expectations and they still thought the worst about him anyways. He was so frustrated with the feeling of being trapped in a situation not of his own making and currently this girl was at the center of all his problems. He didn't care if she didn't like him, it was _her_ father throwing ridiculous ultimatums around, but he still needed her dad's help so the only person he could get a little revenge on was Emma.

"You wish. I will figure something else out, but I will not be marrying a jackass like you" Emma replied shaking with anger.

Jake suddenly let her go and stopped dancing, "you really want to do this here? We need to talk, and I have been trying to reach you all week. You apparently still want to continue your childish rants," His tone and stance matched hers in anger, "Keep in mind this was your dad's idea not mine but it's your choice if you want to do this in front of everyone or let me drive you home, so we can talk in private."

"You probably begged my dad since you seem so eager with all of your phone calls" Emma retorted, aware that she was acting like a child as per his accusation but continuing anyways, "tell me, how much money did he have to offer you?"

Jake continued to glare at her but otherwise stayed silent until she finally acknowledged that he was right, this was not a conversation that could happen in front of everyone. "Fine, let me grab my coat and say goodbye."

* * *

"What… too good to drive your own car?" Emma muttered a short while later as he led her to his waiting car.

"I was going to a club for a birthday celebration. I didn't want to risk getting in the car if I did end up drinking," Jake retorted, "I actually arranged for a ride home for everyone here tonight"

Emma looked away not wanting to acknowledge his good judgement. She was surprised he didn't use the opportunity to bring up her own experience with drinking and driving. She probably would have.

They continued to sit in awkward silence until the car got onto the freeway. Finally, Jake looked over and quietly spoke, "look, I came to your dad for help with some personal matters. His condition for helping me is that I marry you and we stay married for at least one year. I have spent all week trying to come up with a plan to get out of this but now time is running out."

"Here is a plan for you, just say no, and get help from someone else," Emma scoffed at his attempt to make himself sound like the victim.

"Why don't you say no? Last time I checked, he's your father. Are you really this desperate for a husband that you need your father to blackmail someone into the role?"

"Even if I was desperate, you really think I want a forty-year old self-absorbed, greedy jerk who can't get his own date or even convince his own family to like him" Emma smiled in victory noting the brief flash of pain in his eyes before they turned to ice, "Besides, isn't this every man's dream, to get the young trophy wife."

"Is that how you see yourself?" Jake gave a laugh, "I don't think you are anyone's idea of a trophy wife with your reputation for wild parties and drugs. It's clear that your dad can't handle you anymore and needs someone with a firm hand to step in and take charge"

"Also, I'm not in my forty's. I'm thirty-four," Jake added.

"Yes, because clearly that is what is important here," Emma turned, inexplicably hurt by his comment about her reputation even while knowing she had fired the first shot.

"You don't think I've been trying to think of a way out?" Emma hesitated before finally admitting, "I am in trouble for something I didn't do but because of my so-called reputation my dad doesn't believe me. He isn't backing down and has given me until tomorrow to decide."

"And what was your grand plan? To come out and party and then what?" Jake shook his head in disgust.

Emma bristled at his tone and shot back, "it's either you or jail. Either way I'm screwed"

She hadn't meant to admit that part and the deafening silence that followed made it even worse.

"Wow. I guess you win this round," Jake began and then almost as an afterthought added, "so you would rather go to jail then marry me?"

Emma turned away to look out the window and finally realized they weren't in her neighborhood, "Where are you taking me?"

"My place. I wasn't planning on discussing this in front of your dad. He isn't exactly my favorite person right now."

Emma looked at the private driveway they had entered. She had never seen his personal residence before, and even from what little she could see in the dark, it was an impressive looking house. It had the boxy and clean-cut look of modern architecture with huge windows taking up majority of the walls. The grounds clearly extended well behind the house with smaller structures on the other side making up the garage and maybe a guest house.

Inside the house was a continuation of the modern and airy feel with cool marble flooring and white walls and furniture. It was too well put together to be considered clinical, but it also didn't have an overly homey feel to it. She couldn't see any personal pictures or knickknacks with the only color provided by large abstract paintings on the walls.

Jake watched as Emma roamed around his main floor trying to figure out what was on her mind. He had been so desperate to talk to her with the assumption that she would be the key to get her father to change his mind while still providing the loan. However, from what she had revealed she was in no position to be asking for favors.

"What do we do?" Emma asked as reality began to settle in. She had been so sure that he would back out that she hadn't really considered the alternative.

"I don't understand, I know it involves money, but you are already so rich, why do you need more?" She was genuinely curious about his motivation.

Jake sighed, trying to figure out what he could share without it getting out, especially to his brother. He finally decided he would have to trust her at least slightly, "My father left some major business debts which I need to pay off. I can't do it using company or personal funds since they are all tied together and these are debts no one can know about. They aren't exactly legitimate transactions and didn't follow the company procedures. I couldn't come up with anyone else besides your father who might be willing to help and keep things silent." Jake paused before finally continuing, "everyone knows about my trial period as CEO. I need to just get through this trial and prove I can do it. I know I can run the company, but these investments will give the Board just cause to have me removed even though they weren't my investments and I won't get that chance."

He met her eyes willing her to understand, "All I want is that chance."

Emma looked away, feeling unsettled by the raw emotion in his eyes before saying, "I have pleaded our case, but my father doesn't believe I'm innocent of the charges." It finally began to sink in that this was headed towards only one path, of her having to marry Jake.

"One year," she finally whispered, "we can divorce after that."

"One year," Jake's shoulders sagged in defeat and acceptance, "we have to figure out how we will do this."

"We go to the court and get married tomorrow," Emma began determinedly, "we won't tell anyone about the marriage and especially the reasons. We will deal with people finding out when it happens and come up with a story about impulsive love or something."

Jake nodded, "you will move in here?"

Emma's head began to swim. They had just gone from talking about getting married to now living together. She hadn't considered anything beyond finding a way to get out of having to marry the guy. She finally nodded, "I guess so. I definitely can't stay with my father when he has so little faith in me."

Jake looked at her for a few seconds before saying in a low voice, "there won't be any children. I can't have any child come into this messed up situation."

Emma felt herself blush and then bristle in anger, "there won't be any children. This will be a marriage in name only and for society's benefit since we won't be able to hide it but I'm not sleeping with you. I want my own room."

Jake just shrugged, as if he didn't care either way, "That's fine"

"But you can't sleep with anyone else either." Emma added almost as an afterthought, "I won't have even a pretend spouse that cheats."

Jake looked at her as if she had lost her mind, but he didn't say anything beyond, "I guess this will be a long year, but we are agreed, no children and no cheating."

"Did you- "Jake began hesitantly, "I'm sorry, but I need to know, did you and my brother ever sleep together?"

Emma blushed once again at the question, unsure why him asking the question bothered her. It was a common assumption among their friends and she would definitely want to know if her about to be husband had slept with her sister. She almost told him yes because she instinctively knew that if they had, Jake would never try anything with her even if they both had to go the entire year without sex. _That is definitely what I want_. But she still hesitated unwilling to break this fragile trust that had developed. They were already in a messed-up situation without adding unnecessary lies to it.

She looked him directly in the eye and finally replied, "No, never. We have always just been friends and nothing more than that."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jake nodded his head as if deeply enthralled in the pie charts and bar graphs that were currently being presented to him in the senior management meeting regarding this year's projected profit margins. These meetings were generally exactly what he needed to get his mind off any problems in his life. He could easily lose himself in the numbers and problems of the work world and forget about anything else surrounding him. That was certainly not the case right now. All he had to show for this day was a throbbing headache and a coffee stain on his shirt, thankfully currently hidden under his suit jacket. It didn't help that his brother had decided to attend this meeting. John had been working part time in Exploration and Development department of the company but came and went as he pleased in the senior management meetings. Jake could never figure out if this was a good thing or if he should tell him he needed to earn his spot here, so he usually just ignored his presence.

To tell the truth, it wasn't just today that wasn't going as per planned but the last four weeks had been a whirlwind of activity while feeling like he hadn't actually accomplished anything. _I guess getting married counts as a pretty big accomplishment not that anyone else besides himself, Emma, and her dad knew about it. Well I guess one could include the judge who performed the ceremony and his house keeper in that, but it was still a pathetically small group of people which didn't include their friends or family._

As had been happening with alarming frequency these days, Jake's mind started drifting back to his wedding day.

 _It wasn't that he had spent much time planning what his wedding day would be like, but he knew that this sombre ceremony with just three people definitely wouldn't be it. He couldn't help but think about Emma. She had looked pretty in her peach summer dress, but it was her eyes which had a glassy look and her posture which was unnaturally stiff as if trying to appear brave which had made Jake's heart hurt. She had answered all the questions the judge asked appropriately and signed when needed but beyond that it was like she wasn't even present. The handsome amount of money he had paid to the judge had ensured both that he would be discrete, and he wouldn't ask many questions about why the bride and groom looked nothing like the in-love eloping couple they were claiming to be. It hadn't been until the car ride back home when she had finally lost control and her loud breathing and quiet sniffles had let him know she was crying. However, once again her stiff posture and way she studiously kept her back turned prevented him from reaching out or saying anything._

 _Maybe that's where I went wrong,_ Jake thought for the millionth time. He kept replaying that scene in his mind of her quietly crying in the car and wondered what he should have said or done differently to have made things better or easier. He could feel his chest constricting as had become common every time he thought about his wife. Jake had been so busy worrying about his predicament that he hadn't really spent much time thinking about how it felt for Emma to be accused of something she apparently hadn't done and now married to a man so much older than her without any of her friends or family present. _These weddings were a pretty big deal to women._

The last four weeks since the wedding had gone by in a blur. He had met Emma's father a few times and was on his way of paying off or reversing some of the money his own father had lost. Emma had gotten her things moved in to his place and although Emma refused to talk to her father, he knew this was hurting her. She spent most of her days and evenings either going to her classes or studying. There hadn't been any evidence of excessive drinking or partying and he began to wonder how much of her reputation was based on truth. _I guess I know all about how damaging rumors could be._ Technically they were now living together but just gave each other general smiles and hello's every time they ran into each other. He was pretty sure he had more in-depth conversations with people in the elevator at work then he did with his own wife.

He wasn't even sure what would be gained from getting to know his wife better or if he even wanted to spend time with her on a personal level, but it just felt wrong to be existing in this way with someone who was supposed to be his partner in love and life. Jake had gotten in the habit of staying late at work until he felt it would be safe enough to return to his home in order to avoid any awkward encounters with sighed once again, wishing this meeting would just hurry up so he could go back to the solitude in his office, where he could be alone with this onslaught of conflicting feelings.

* * *

Emma continued to ignore the glare of the receptionist and pretended to be deeply engrossed in the book she had brought along.

"Miss, you can't see Mr. Knightley without an appointment," Jane Fairchild, the receptionist said for the third time, "If you would like to leave a message, I will make sure he gets it."

"No Thank-you. I will continue to wait until he is done with his meetings," Emma answered politely, "just let him know Emma is here and he will agree to see me."

She sounded a lot more confident then she actually felt. It had seemed like a good idea earlier in the day to come directly to Jake's office but what if he just got mad that she came here today. She had been home when she had overheard the house keeper, Mrs. Bates mentioning papers from the law firm should go directly to Mr. Knightley's work since he hadn't been home much lately. As soon as she heard the law firm's name, Emma knew they were related to their marriage or the money transfer her father was doing as a 'wedding gift'. She had of course panicked, not wanting Jake's receptionist to go through his mail and had declared she would take the papers to him herself.

Mrs. Bates had sighed as if this was such a romantic gesture and had hurried to make her a couple of sandwiches she could take to Jake for an office picnic lunch. Emma hadn't had the heart to turn her down and just kept smiling through her chatter about how she this would be the perfect opportunity for Emma to meet her perfect niece Jane Fairchild who was Jake's receptionist.

" _Great,"_ Emma thought, _"at least it doesn't seem like Miss Perfect receptionist has any idea who I am."_

Jane was a lot prettier than Emma had pictured her when Mrs. Bates had been talking about her but the girl in front of her was a few years older than Emma with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She gave her outfit a critical eye and decided it was the perfect balance between being conservative for an office environment while still showcasing personality.

 _Of course, Jake would have a perfect secretary which probably explains why he spends so much time at the office,_ Emma knew she was being unreasonable, but she felt slightly silly sitting here waiting on him to emerge from whatever meeting he was in just to hand deliver some papers.

Emma stood up as she heard Jake along with a group of about twenty people emerge from one of the board rooms.

"Emma!" Jake's surprise was obvious in his tone of voice.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Knightley. I kept telling this lady that she needs an appointment," Jane rushed towards Jake clearly trying to present her case before Emma could speak, "but she insisted that you would want to see her."

"No, no. Jane. It's ok," Jake paused "This is Emma Woodhouse."

The Woodhouse last name or maybe just sensing something in Jake's unnaturally still stance and awkward voice caused everyone to stop talking and look at Emma. She had a bad feeling about where this was headed and tried her best to keep breathing and her smile from slipping. _I should have just let Ms. Bates direct the papers to Jake's office. This was headed towards disaster._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw John enter the reception area. _Great. Just what was needed._ She saw surprise in his eyes at her presence, but he didn't approach her.

She finally looked at Jake to see he was already watching her with uncertainty and question in his eyes. Even before he opened his mouth, she knew what he would say. She wanted to scream, ' _no, I'm not ready for this'_ but she just continued to keep the smile on her face as she heard him say, "umm… Emma here… well…" Jake cleared his throat "Emma's my wife."

The shocked silence that followed this announcement stretched on for what felt like forever, with everyone unsure on how to react. Finally the silence was broken by the sound of John's shoes as he approached to the front of the group.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Jake… Emma" John slowly nodded towards both of them. His eyes rested on Emma and the hurt and question was clear in his eyes. He didn't say anything further as he slowly turned and calmly made his way out of the room.

In order to cover up the shock and awkwardness caused both from the unexpected announcement followed by John's abrupt departure, everyone seemed to start talking at once. The surprise on Janes face was obvious as she got pushed further behind as the crowd surged forward to congratulate their boss on his unexpected marriage.

Emma and Jake stood awkwardly with his arm's around her while trying to pay attention to the multiple conversations around them,

"Congratulations."

"We had no idea."

"To be young and so in love again."

"You sneaky devil, winning over Henry Woodhouse's daughter."

"I could tell you were happier and more relaxed than usual… with a wife like that who wouldn't be."

"This is a fantastic business merger opportunity."

Emma continued to smile while trying to look appropriately in love or apologetic for eloping depending on who was saying what. Jake was busy shaking hands and laughing along to the ribbing he was getting from his colleagues about keeping his young wife satisfied. _Okayyy… don't want to listen to that part._ The only person who didn't approach them after an initial congratulations was Jane who quietly retreated to her desk. Emma couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Jake's relationship with his secretary and why she was acting strangely.

The crowd soon began to demand a celebration and she could hear Jake inviting everyone to some drinks with a promise for a more formal party later. What Emma really wanted to do was go after John as she kept remembering the betrayal she had seen in his eyes at Jake's announcement. She kept meaning to tell him, but she knew he would never buy the 'we fell instantly in love and eloped' line and didn't really know what to tell him. Of course, Jake hadn't told his own family either so John had even more reason to feel betrayed.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you but are you okay to go for some drinks with these guys," Jake leaned in and quietly asked.

Emma could feel his breath against her ears and the feeling made her shiver. _Maybe the air conditioning is getting to me,_ she thought but just nodded to Jake, "I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Word about their CEO's sudden and secret marriage unexpectedly spread like wildfire and it took a surprisingly long time to get to the car with the number of times they were stopped with messages of congratulations. By the time they got to the nearby lounge, the group had grown significantly with many drunken shouts of congratulations. Emma knew the many congratulations and happy faces were perfunctory and the rumors and speculations around their marriage would start soon enough.

Suddenly Emma heard a tinkling sound which seemed to be increasing in volume. Everyone was clinking on their drink glasses as the traditional wedding reception signal to get the married couple to kiss. Emma turned towards Jake and the sight of him turning red made her laugh.

His obvious embarrassment made her feel more emboldened and she gave him a teasing look, "Should we give them what the crowd is asking for?"

This was met by loud cheers from the crowds.

"Oh no… are you shy, boss man?" Emma taunted, fully enjoying the situation.

"Shy?" Emma just had time to notice the gleam in Jake's eye before he was pulling her close and putting his lips on hers. Although, they had now been married for almost five weeks this was ironically their first kiss. Emma could barely hear the crowds cheering over the blood rushing towards her ears. She had expected Jake's kiss to be a small peck for the crowd and although it wasn't very deep his lips applied the perfect amount of pressure against her to feel good without being too demanding. She could feel herself opening her mouth under him and slowly respond to him. They both continued the soft kiss tentatively exploring each other. It was like they were in their own cocoon and the voices around them just disappeared.

The moment was broken by a drunken shout, "save it until you get home". This was followed by multiple cheers and laughs.

Jake and Emma slowly pulled apart and looked at each other. Emma didn't want to admit this kiss was very different from anything she could have imagined or that it had meant anything to her beyond just a game in front of the crowd. Jake gave her an uncertain look and turned around to do an exaggerated manly fist pump for the crowd's sake.

* * *

The party had continued for quiet a bit longer but the rest of it had mostly been spent with Emma meeting new people and answering questions about either her father or her new husband. That kiss had shaken her up more than she cared to admit and when it was time to go home together, she had panicked and given Jake a jumbled response about how she had plans in the evening and hadn't had anything to drink and therefore could just pick up the car from his building and she'll see him later.

She hadn't been able to read his expression and that bothered her because she didn't know if he was disappointed or embarrassed or worse, didn't care at all.

She would worry about Jake later but for now she reached John's place and took a few deep breaths to give herself courage for the upcoming conversation.

John still stayed with his mother Taylor, of course that was easy to do in the eight-bedroom mansion where he had his own apartment within the house. Emma had a sudden realization, _this was also where Jake grew up,_ but the amount of time she had spent here, she had never thought of it as his place. Now technically with David Knightley's will, Jake owned this place. Emma once again wondered about the will and why everything had been given to Jake in the end to distribute. It seemed like unnecessary responsibility instead of just giving property or wealth directly to the remaining family. It added a layer of complication with family member's turning against each other.

Emma winced as she got out of the car as she realized how late it was. She normally wouldn't think that was weird, but the rules seemed to have changed tonight. She decided to ring the bell at the front door instead of going around to John's private entrance.

The door was finally opened by Taylor who gave a pregnant pause before finally saying, "Emma, please come in."

Taylor had always been like a second mother to Emma, especially after her own mother passed away. She always had a way of making someone feel comfortable. It might have something to do with her look which even with the most expensive hair style and branded clothes always seemed to look slightly disheveled and messy. It was somehow more relatable without exuding formality. Of course, the society where she now socialized had changed her some which was obvious in the lack of any grey hair or wrinkles in her eyes. She kept herself in top shape thanks to a personal trainer and live-in chef.

Emma leaned forward to give Taylor a hug, but she turned away as if she hadn't noticed, "I hear congratulations are in order for your marriage to my step-son."

Emma could make out the coolness in her voice and knew she must be hurt, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Everything just happened so fast and we just decided to go to a court and get married." Emma knew she sounded lame. Before she knew what, she was doing she found herself saying, "we are planning an actual wedding soon and of course want to do it properly." She winced thinking how Jake was going to like this plan.

Taylor just nodded, "that's great."

"well I'm going to go find John."

"Ya. That's probably for the best." Taylor replied.

 _Great. That sounds encouraging._ Emma thought as she made her way towards John's apartment. She could hear him playing video games in the living area and stood at the entrance watching him unsure of how to proceed.

"Hi"

"Well if it isn't my step sister-in-law. How exciting. The family is expanding, and I didn't even know about it. I'm sure my invite to this happy occasion is somewhere in the mail," the heavy sarcasm was hard to miss.

"John…"

"I mean, I get it, my brother is insanely rich now, of course all the women would be after him." He just continued as if Emma had not interrupted, "and he of course get's the Woodhouse connections. Sacrifices must be made for world domination."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry you found out this way." Emma stated quietly "it's just very complicated."

"No!" John quickly stood in anger "from where I'm standing, it isn't complicated at all. My best friend Emma is married to my brother. The brother that I hate. The brother that already has everything now also has my best friend. The one person I thought understood everything he has done."

"How could you do this?" John shouted at her, "after everything that you know, how could you marry that jerk? And then that's how I find out? Why Emma?"

"I had no choice. I had to marry him" Emma finally burst out, "I couldn't tell you, I didn't know how. I didn't think this was real until it was too late and then after everything I just kept wishing no one would ever find out."

Emma proceeded to tell John the entire story with the findings at her dad's company regarding someone selling drugs using office computer issued to her, everything relating to her sister and her dad thinking that if he didn't take some strong action she was on the path to destroy her life.

She watched as John's expression changed from shock to outrage until he finally just said "I see. I didn't know," not quiet meeting her eyes.

He stayed quiet for a few moments until he finally murmured, "you say that your father blackmailed you into this marriage, but why did Jake agree?"

Emma paused thinking of what she could reveal about Jake's situation until she finally just said, "I'm sorry. I can't. He had his reason's as well and no it wasn't that he fell madly in love with me."

John bristled at these words again, "I thought we were best friends but now you have secrets with my brother."

"We are best friend's, but this situation is already messed up as it is without us betraying each other's confidences," Emma looked at him pleadingly, "Please try to understand."

"I don't. I don't understand any of it." John just said, "about your dad thinking you were selling drugs, his ultimatum, and now this sham marriage."

"People marry for many reason's all the time; our reasons are a little different then most." Emma just stated, "we are trying to navigate this as best as we can."

"I have my own room and it's like having a room mate and the plan is to just pretend in public that we are in love and eloped". Emma wasn't sure why she felt the need to add that part about separate rooms. She thought about the kiss they had shared earlier in the day and felt herself blush.

Of course, John had known her long enough to catch on to the blush right away. He just snorted, "Right. Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt and my brother isn't the nice guy he portrays himself to be."

"Look, I know all of that. Trust me this is for one year and then we go our separate ways. I have no plans on letting my guard down around him." Emma was so tired of constantly thinking about nothing but this marriage for the past few weeks, "can we just hang out and forget about all of this?"

Emma was a little surprised at how easily John accepted everything once she told the story about her father. She had frankly expected this to take a lot more convincing and apologies but she was just glad that things seemed to be okay between them, "I mean to avoid having to see your brother, I've just been in my room studying and now I am so far ahead of my studies that I just want to relax," Emma added, "can I stay over? And we watch movies and eat junk food like old times?" _Her asking to stay over was obviously because she hadn't seen John too much lately and he deserved her undivided attention. It had nothing to do with her wanting to avoid her husband after that unexpected kiss._


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this installment!**

 **Chapter 5**

Jake had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning wondering where Emma was and if it would be appropriate to call her. All he knew was that she hadn't come home during the night but of course they didn't have the type of marriage where she would feel the need to share her plans with him. He couldn't help but wonder if he had spooked her with the kiss. She had been teasing him last night in front of all his co-workers but maybe the emotions behind that short kiss had been only a figment of his imagination.

Everything relating to his wife was an enigma and the more he tried to understand her and what she was thinking the more he realized he was starting to become interested. He couldn't help but analyze this attraction he was feeling. She certainly wasn't his 'usual' type. He usually liked women who had a lot more curves and were successful and career driven. Emma had a sleek athletic build, but you certainly couldn't mistake her for being curvy. She was also still in University and a lot younger than anyone he had previously dated. Jake knew she was doing a degree in Business Marketing and Finance but had no clue what her career goals were or if she even had any. He knew she was tough, and she was certainly confident, but she was also pampered and spoiled and not the type of person he would've generally gone after. Even with all that, he couldn't help but sense vulnerability and fragility in her which made him want to protect her and make her happy.

He knew it was a bad idea to start getting attached to his wife since she certainly didn't feel the same way. She didn't even like him too much as a person and believed the rumors that he had used his own father for money. None of that changed the fact that he was still lingering over his breakfast, well past his normal time for going to work.

He heard the front door open and heaved a sigh of relief since there was only so much time he could take with his breakfast before he just started looking lame. He left the kitchen to go to the foyer and watched as Emma tried to enter without making any noise.

"Oh, you are still here? Haha," Emma laughed nervously upon spying Jake.

"Is this going to be a usual thing that I should know about? With you not coming home at night?" Jake asked. He figured he should just bite the bullet and ask what he wanted to know, "I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this but where were you last night?"

Jake wasn't sure if she was going to answer him with the length of time she hesitated until she finally stated, "I spent the night at John's house."

Jake felt himself stiffen and his brain shut down, "You told me you weren't sleeping with him!"

Emma looked at him with rage, "No! You don't get to do this. We might not have much but we are supposed to trust each other. I told you we are not sleeping together, you can choose to either believe me or keep harping on this but I'm not doing this again."

Jake closed his eyes. He had known that was dumb even when he said it, "I'm sorry. It's just… my relationship with my brother is complicated and I don't always act rationally when it comes to things involving him."

"Yes, I know all about your relationship." Emma sat down on stairway going up to the upper level and looked at Jake, "How do you think he felt yesterday when his best friend and brother got married and didn't tell him at all?"

Emma continued with a pointed look, "How do you think your step-mom felt? She was there for most of your childhood and yet you didn't tell either of them about this."

Jake felt a twinge of guilt at her words but defended himself, "My family has essentially cut me off since my father died. They have been treating me like I have kicked them out of their homes and am about to send them to the poor house."

"Can you blame them for being resentful? John's dad and Taylor's husband changed his will a few months before he died. He didn't even discuss it with them or tell them why, so all they know is that you are now the executor of all their estates. I mean, I get it, they aren't poor but it's very different then what they had thought. Wouldn't anyone feel hurt, resentful, and confused in that situation?"

"I didn't ask for any of it!" Jake exploded.

"Maybe not, but have you discussed this with them?" Emma asked, refusing to back down from this discussion, "do you know that everyone thinks you somehow convinced your dad to make these changes for your own gain?"

"You don't think I know that already? Don't you think that is the reason I didn't tell them about the marriage?" Jake continued just as angry, "Don't you think I see it in your eyes that you believe all of this too? What would be the point of me saying otherwise? Why should I even have to? Fine if Taylor felt unsure, why didn't John ever ask me or turn to me? I'm his brother damn it and I didn't even know he had been arrested until I saw it on the internet."

Emma just watched him through his outburst and then finally sighed, "look, this probably isn't my place, but you know where you belong in the world. Your dad ensured that you were fully secured in your business knowledge and experience, but he died right when John was starting out. He showed you in a million ways that he trusted you, but John never got the chance to prove himself or show he was more than just a charming, fun guy. From where I'm standing, this is your chance to be that mentor for him instead of letting this end your relationship."

Jake snorted, "You've got it completely backwards. All our lives our dad only spent time with John. My only role was to one day take over the business, but it was John he spent time with and had fun with." Jake wasn't sure why he was sharing these things with Emma, especially when it was obvious her loyalties were with John, but he still couldn't seem to stop himself from saying what was on his mind.

"Jake, I have known your family all of my life. I was there when John idolized you and wanted to be just like his big brother, but you were always distant with him even then. I mean I get it, you were eleven years older than us and by the time John started getting older you had already moved on to University and the work world. But you guys aren't kids anymore. You only have a short window to develop a relationship before it will be too late."

Jake just felt drained and exhausted after his outburst. He wanted to cover his ears and yell at Emma that she had no idea what she was talking about and it wasn't up to him. He was the one who had spent a lifetime being on the outside, now why should he be reaching out. This certainly wasn't the conversation he had planned while waiting for Emma to come home. _Who is she to analyze my family anyways, it's not like she was on speaking terms to her own dad and here she was lecturing me about my family?_ But even as Jake thought this, he knew she had a point. He had never considered that John was even interested in the family business and just assumed he wanted to party through life. Wasn't that the reason his father made the changes after all, since he was surer that Jake would be the responsible one.

Jake finally looked at Emma and said, "you know, my father left me a letter explaining why he did what he did. I didn't know about any of it until after the will had been read though."

Emma just nodded and started heading up the stairs before turning towards him once more, "and have you shared this letter and what it says with John? Everyone deserves to know why in order to forgive, move on, and heal."

* * *

Emma spent a few hours just lying on top of the covers of her bed replaying the conversation in her head. She had suspected for awhile now that he wasn't the money hungry person the rumor's made him out to be. He obviously wasn't so worried about status symbol and making a statement, he hadn't even asked Taylor and John to leave the official Knightley residence which was significantly bigger and more impressive then the house he was currently in. Even with all the obvious signs of money in this house, it could still easily be described as cozy. _Maybe it wasn't the money he was after but the power?_ Even as she thought it, she discarded this idea. He was already the accepted heir to the family company, and no one was challenging that, how much more power would he get by taking Taylor's and John's shares. Also, realistically speaking, regardless of what the rumor mill suggested it wasn't like he could just run off with Taylor's or John's share of the fortune, Jake had just been assigned as the main executioner of the will and was essentially the keeper and distributor of their money.

Emma finally got up from the bed and headed towards the shower. She wasn't in the habit of lying around this late in the morning. She had the bedroom next to Jake's but had her own attached washroom. Initially, she had been intent on taking the room furthest from him, but he finally convinced her to at least be next door for the sake of appearances for Mrs. Bates. They had told the housekeeper some story about Jake and Emma wanting their own space during the day, so this was meant to be her study and clothes room. Mrs. Bates tended to live in a romantic fantasy and had just been so caught up in the story of their marriage that anything they told her would have passed muster. Just the thought of them sort of knowing each other all their lives but meeting as adults and falling in love so deeply that they just wanted to get married right away was enough to form an instant approval for Emma. Obviously, she strongly disapproved of her boss working so many late hours while his new wife came and went by herself and thought they should be on their honeymoon working on adding little ones to the brood.

Emma couldn't help but giggle when she remembered Mrs. Bates patting her hand and telling her what she should do to _Inflame_ her husband's _manly nature_ to convince him to stay home more often. Just the words "inflame" and "manly nature" had been enough for Emma to stammer some response about how she was adequately satisfied and had made a run out the door.

After the shower, Emma decided to call her sister Isabella. The conversation about her sudden marriage had been a lot easier with Izzy since she couldn't very well complain about not being invited as it was Izzy who refused to come home because of her fight with their dad. Izzy was only one year older than Emma, so the sisters had been close all their lives and had many of the same common friends. Regardless, Emma couldn't help but agree with her dad on this one that the guy Izzy had run away with was obviously using her for her money and connections. However, she kept that particular thought to herself as she called her sister.

"Emma, OMG, I am so glad you called," Izzy answered in a harried voice, "I don't know what to do but daddy has cut off access to my bank account. Something about tough love and putting his foot down. How am I supposed to pay the rent and bills and food?" Emma could hear her sister starting to sniffle on the other end, "I didn't think this would be so hard when I agreed to go with Elton. It had all seemed so romantic then."

Emma closed her eyes and asked carefully, "can't Elton cover some of the bills until you are able to find a job? You don't have much job experience but I'm sure you can find something to do."

"Oh Emmaa," Izzy wailed over the phone, "I didn't want to tell you guys, but Elton doesn't work. He says he is waiting for inspiration for his painting and doing the whole corporate thing will get in the way of his artistic ability. I used to think that was so romantic when he would talk about his vision but now I just want to yell at him to do something, anything. It was all fine until daddy cut off my access to the accounts, now all we do is fight. He yelled at me the other day and called me a spoiled brat when I'm the one who has been paying all the bills and cooking."

"Izzy, I'm so sorry. I can't believe you didn't tell me this." Emma felt horrible that she hadn't asked her sister how she was sooner, but she had been mad at Izzy about their dad forcing her into this marriage because of her irresponsible actions.

"I didn't know how to. This was my first big adult move and I fought with everyone and left the house, only for it to be horrible." Izzy paused and continued in a slower voice, "and then I found out you and Jake Knightley fell in love and got married and I was so jealous of you falling for someone that was good looking and smart and met daddy's approval."

"Umm… right," Emma felt guilty about not correcting her sister especially since she had just been internally getting angry at Izzy not sharing what was going on with her, but it just didn't seem like the right time for Emma to get into her marriage issues.

"Izzy, why don't you come home?" Emma finally asked, "You know daddy will forgive you."

"I just… I can't… I have to try" Izzy pleaded, "just… let's talk about something else, how is married life treating you? All that hot intensity in Jake directed towards you… that has got to be something." Izzy added in a teasing tone.

"Haha… oh yes. What can I say?" Emma started nervously, "things are good. I mean he's really busy at work now days with him taking over the company from his dad, so he spends a lot of time at work… with Jane Fairfax", she added the last part quietly not really sure why she was even saying this out loud. It isn't like she had any hold over him. _But they had both agreed they wouldn't cheat for the duration of the year._

"Huh? What was that? Did you say Jane Fairfax?"

 _Damn, Izzy had heard_ , "Ya, I was just saying his secretary's name is Jane Fairfax" Emma added lamely.

"Jane Fairfax? I think I remember her, gorgeous brunette with curves to die for?" Izzy said "I mean not as gorgeous as you of course…" Izzy quickly added as if suddenly remembering who she was talking to.

"I know Izzy, I'm not jealous or anything… it's just… I was there when Jane found out about our marriage and she got this weird look in her eye when she heard about it, and then she didn't join the other office workers at this celebration they had. It just got me thinking is all."

"Emma, don't worry. Jake loves you. Jake Knightley isn't exactly known for making sudden decisions or taking impulsive actions and for him to ask you to marry him and want to elope like that is just about the most romantic thing I have ever heard"

"Yes. You are right of course". Emma thought, _Romantic, that's exactly what their marriage was. At least that's what everyone kept telling her anyways._

* * *

Once word got out about their marriage, it was a firestorm of speculation and rumors about the sudden nature of the union, both amongst their social circle and gossip websites. Everything from if Emma was pregnant to talks of a business merger to romantic stories about secret love affairs were thrown around and discussed. The media was able to find anonymous sources to verify any story and all sorts of friends were able to confirm that they had known about the secret relationship for months. The media stories were more a combination of their past relationships and previous rumors about both. They attracted attention, especially since Jake had previously been featured as one of the business world's _Sexiest Man Alive._ This was of course just as annoying for Jake now as when the title had been bestowed upon him.

Nevertheless, they weren't bona fide movie star celebrities and only had to contend with the odd camera or interview request. The worst part was the rumor mill in their circle of acquaintances. The women were not taking too kindly to Jake being off the market. Everyone knew of Emma Woodhouse, but everyone just assumed her and John would end up together. No one had predicted a marriage between her and Jake. It wasn't uncommon to have marriages with huge age gaps but in general they were parts of different groups of friends and didn't really have too many friends in common. Emma had received many congratulatory phone calls which ended in snide remarks and 'jokes' regarding her father buying her the richer and more influential Knightley. _If only they knew just how close to the truth, they were._

"Wow, I didn't realize we had a secret rendezvous on an island in Tahiti a few months ago," Emma read from her magazine, over weekend breakfast. They had started to get into the habit of sitting down on the weekends for breakfast before both going off to their separate plans.

"Well that's better than the secret child we have hidden away," Jake replied, not looking up from his newspaper, "apparently, you trying to concentrate on your studies and step back from the party scene was actually a front for our love child."

"Of course, that makes more sense" Emma shook her head in resignation, "who would believe that I might be trying to take my life a little seriously."

"Not when you went from being a Woodhouse to marrying into the Knightley fortune."

Emma threw a piece of her toast at Jake's head.

"Seriously though, it's been three weeks. The magazines are still running stories about us being in love, but the online world has started into stories about us colluding to get our respective father's fortunes or some such nefarious thing." Emma said pretty sure a lot of the online sources were her former friends or women who felt Emma took Jake away from them.

"I just figured if we ignored everyone they would stop with the stories" Jake finally looked at Emma, "but the stories about us not being in love and there being something else going on are just increasing."

"Well to be fair, we aren't, and there is."

Emma and Jake smiled at each other before Jake continued, "I'd rather people not start digging into things. We need to make people believe the 'we fell in love and eloped' story."

"What do you suggest? I could start posting on Facebook about 'how you can know someone all your life and never know they are the one you will walk together with in love' and 'I have emerged from the darkness towards the light that is your love'… or some such thing" Emma deadpanned in a dramatic tone.

Jake grinned at her over the top theatrics. "Well we released the official company statements about our marriage, but the issue is we haven't actually been seen out together much" Jake said, "There is only so many comments of us being newlyweds and wanting alone time that we can make."

"Oooo… Jake Knightley, are you asking me out?" Emma teased "no offense, but your romance game is pretty weak."

Jake gave Emma a slow look and smiled, "darling, you haven't even seen my romance game yet."

Emma felt herself starting to blush, instantly thinking about the kiss they had shared. It had been a few weeks, but they still hadn't discussed the kiss. She assumed he just took it as the joke it had been for the sake of his colleagues, but it kept jumping in her mind at the most inopportune moments. It wasn't even that spectacular of a kiss, but it had left her curious to find out more. _Too bad Jake didn't seem to share her sentiment on this._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Once again thank you to everyone who left a review. I want to give a special thanks to ' **Fiona** ' and ' **faith-hope-and-glory** ' for all the wonderful comments and encouragement you guys have provided! Cheers!

 **Chapter 6**

Jake looked at his watch for the fifth time wondering what was taking Emma so long. They had finally decided they should go out for lunch at one of the city's hot spots just to be seen together. Jake immediately got on the phone with one of the places where they were sure to be noticed and gossiped about. It wasn't a place he usually frequented but since the entire point was to be seen together on an over the top lovey dovey date it was perfect for the purpose.

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and felt his heart skip a beat. Emma looked gorgeous. Just the right amount of casual effort needed for a lunch date. She was wearing a short purple dress with ankle boots. Her hair was arranged in messy curls which probably took her most of the time to achieve. These feelings he was developing were highly inconvenient. _I shouldn't have to work this hard at reminding myself this is all fake._

"You look gorgeous." Jake smiled up at Emma figuring today's character was of the lovesick husband anyways so why not go for it, "I didn't realize just how much you look like your mother and she was definitely known for her wide smile and beauty."

"Thanks." Jake knew he had said exactly the right thing by the radiant smile he got in return, "everyone always talks about how kind and sweet she was. I hope one day I can be like that."

Jake nodded in understanding, "you and Izzy were what… seven or eight when she passed away? That must have been tough."

Jake had of course known about their mother passing away, but he had been away for University and hadn't been around at the time. He tried to imagine a seven-year old Emma trying to deal with something so monumental and suddenly wished he had tried harder to offer support. If nothing else maybe, he could have sent flowers.

"It was tough, especially for our dad who went from always being at work to trying to figure out how to parent two little girls. He tried his best and changed his entire schedule around for us." Emma sighed, deep in thought before continuing, "this entire thing with Izzy running away and me getting arrested really threw him off and he's been trying to do the whole tough love thing because he's worried that he badly messed up."

"Ya, and I just happened to be the poor fella caught in the line of fire," Jake said in a teasing tone.

Emma rolled her eyes, not sure how she felt about him being able to joke about their marriage. He seemed so much more relaxed about the entire thing. She had asked him why he wasn't as angry about being forced into the marriage and Jake had just shrugged and replied, "your dad is a business man. I was asking him for something, and he negotiated to get what he wanted in return." It had sounded so simple and business like, as if it didn't involve and effect the lives of two people. Emma was still having a tough time forgiving her father, especially for his lack of trust in her. Although her and Jake had been getting along with each other, she couldn't help but think they both deserved something more, something where they didn't have to work so hard to convince people they were in love. _Because they would actually be in love._

"So, were you able to get a reservation?" Emma asked, changing the subject. The restaurant they were going to was extremely popular and in demand. Anyone who was anyone could be found there in order to rub shoulders with the exclusive clienteles.

"Did you have any doubt?"

Once they got to the restaurant, they were quickly ushered to a semi circle booth right in the center of the large room. The place was designed in all ivory upscale furnishings with bright paintings and wall coverings. It was a trendy and cool location which prided itself on providing exactly what the people wanted in terms of both the menu and service. As predicted, it was bursting with people and several tables turned to watch the two of them.

 _It's show time,_ Jake thought as he moved right next to Emma in the booth and pulled her up against him. To tell the truth, he had wanted to be this close to her since the night they had kissed. The only other time he had been this close was when they were at John's party, but he had been so angry that he hadn't been able to appreciate it.

Jake put his arm around Emma's waist and heard her draw in her breath. He smiled realizing maybe she wasn't completely uninterested. He moved his arm down so his hand was resting on her bare knee.

"What did you want?" Jake whispered in her ear as his thumb started rubbing circles on her knee.

Emma could feel herself getting flustered. She had known the entire point of this was to flirt in front of people, but she wasn't expecting Jake to be quiet so close while doing so. She suddenly felt completely out of her depth and didn't really know how to do this in broad daylight without the help of alcohol. _Too bad I'm cutting back on that vice._

"Jakey…" came a feminine voice, interrupting the couple's privacy, "how are you? You haven't been by in awhile. Who is your friend?"

"Victoria" was Jake's cool response, "this is my wife, Emma"

"Wife?" Victoria gave a fake laugh, "well nice to meet you. I'm Jake's… _friend_ , Victoria."

Emma looked at the tall, gorgeous blonde standing in front of them. She knew Victoria and had heard rumors about the type of friendship she enjoyed with Jake. She didn't appreciate the emphasis Victoria had placed on the word 'friend'. _Who does that during an introduction?_

She knew she was being catty, but she wanted to get back to Jake rubbing circles on her knee under the table, so she replied with false cheer, "it's always great meeting Jake's _old friends_. He's been so busy lately with work during the day… and being tied up by me in the evenings, it's no wonder he hasn't had time to reconnect."

Victoria gave a faint smile, "oh of course, congratulations on your marriage by the way." She murmured as she walked away.

Jake gave Emma an assessing look before saying, "I think I like the idea of being tied up by you all evening."

Emma returned the look with her own saucy smile, "play your cards right and we will see what happens."

Jake laughed, surprised by Emma's playfulness. They were once again interrupted by the waiter wanting to take their order. Once the selections had been made, they were left alone to pick up where they had left off. This time Emma decided she could play too and put her arm around Jakes back. She slowly slipped her hand under his coat and polo shirt to rub circles on his back. She leaned over towards him so her other hand was rubbing up against his chest. She was completely pressed up against him and could tell Jake had no complaints with the way his hand slipped a little further up her leg under the table.

Emma had caught herself checking out Jake in his suit and tie outfits while he went and came from work but being pressed up against him like this was completely different. She knew he worked out in his personal gym first thing in the morning and was fully appreciating his muscles while she ran her hands over his lower back. She wanted his shirt off to see the rest of his chest.

Jake leaned down and bit her ear while whispering, "full disclosure, I'm fully planning on kissing you again, without an audience this time."

Emma's only response was to give him a mysterious smile and move her leg, so his hand shifted up higher up her thigh. Jake knew they were playing with fire. The plan was to convince people they were two people in love but not start acting like two teenagers on their first unparented date. _Time to cool things down,_ Jake thought. Thankfully the waiter arrived with their meals at the same time and they were forced to move back in order to eat.

After a delicious meal, they decided to go for a walk and grab some ice cream to continue their mission of being seen. The conversation had been surprisingly easy with a mix of shared memories and new anecdotes. Jake wouldn't have thought they would have a lot in common, but Emma was surprisingly knowledgeable about a wide variety of topics from the business world to the latest gossip. The business knowledge shouldn't have been that surprising given who her father was, but it was still pleasant to be able to discuss these topics with someone whose eyes didn't start glazing over after the first two minutes. What he wasn't expecting was her strong opinions on the oil and gas industry including on what Jake should do to secure his place as CEO during his eighteen-month trial period. It was probably the most fun Jake had had on a date in a very long time and he was looking forward to going home to see where this would all lead.

As they walked closer to the ice cream shop, they were interrupted by another familiar face,

"Hello, Mr. Knightley" Jane Fairfax greeted with a warm smile, "and Mrs. Knightley," this was said with a slightly cooler tone to her voice.

Emma sighed, feeling more insecure about Jane's presence than she had about Victoria earlier. She almost felt like the third wheeler while Jake and Jane got into a discussion about an upcoming meeting and how best to prepare for it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jake giving her a smile while saying, "Emma, would you mind going ahead and ordering the ice cream? I just have a few things I want to discuss with Jane about an upcoming acquisition meeting."

"Oh, of course."

Jake smiled while thinking, _I could give instructions to Jane right now and if things go well with Emma, I could be a little late to work the next day._

"Did you still want to have the get together at your house to further this acquisition deal? We are currently at about fifty people from both companies?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I think they would appreciate the personal touch and we can do the wining and dining at my place instead of some restaurant," Jake agreed, "Just figure out the menu and décor with your aunt and it should be all good to go." This deal was a pretty risky maneuver he was undertaking but he wanted to ensure everyone knew he was calling the shots and would be running things his way. A party at his house was the perfect place for a casual (but with a business agenda) get together.

Jane hesitated, "did you want me to discuss the details with your wife for the party?"

Jake frowned trying to think what the right answer was before replying, "no, Emma has exams coming up in the next few weeks, so I'm sure she wouldn't want the added stress."

They continued to discuss a few more items relating to the upcoming get together as well as meetings for the following week.

Emma sat and watched the two ice creams begin to melt while waiting for Jake. _I wonder if he even realizes it's been almost half an hour of business talk while I sit here like his pathetic wife._

"Don't worry dear. That's the nature of men in these high positions. They have a wife at home but can't help but be distracted by other women." Emma looked up to see Victoria standing there giving her a triumphant smile.

"That's his secretary," Emma replied in a cold tone, "they are discussing business."

"Secretary?" Victoria chuckled "well, it's not like we haven't heard that one before, dear. Let's face it. You are a Woodhouse, so of course he couldn't fool around with you but now that you are married it doesn't matter how many of daddy's connections you bring to the table."

"Look, it isn't my problem if Jake moved on to a better, younger model but I don't need your opinions on my marriage." Emma burst out in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

Victoria just smiled and walked away as she saw Jake approaching.

"What was Victoria doing here?"

"Nothing just eat your ice cream and let's go home. I'm starting to get a headache."

Something had changed during the time he was talking to Jane. He could feel the difference in Emma's tone of voice and body posture and although she still let him hold her hand she wasn't responding with the same enthusiasm as earlier. _I wonder what Victoria said to make her mood change._

* * *

Once they got home, Emma made some excuse about her head hurting and headed up to her room leaving Jake confused about what had happened. He had been looking forward to continuing their date in the privacy of their home and had even let Jane know to expect him late the next day. However, Emma certainly wasn't giving any indication that she was on the same page as him. He had been certain she was also interested, and it wasn't just part of the act.

 _I'm too old for this hot and cold thing,_ Jake thought as he headed up to Emma's room.

"Emma, we need to talk. I don't get it. One second we were having fun and the next you are completely ignoring me?" Jake yelled through the door not sure if she was going to respond.

He shouldn't have worried because the door opened almost instantly, "you want to talk? What did you want to talk about? Did you want to talk about how this was supposed to be us acting like we are in love but instead you spent more than half an hour talking to another woman, while I sat there like a pathetic loser. Your friend Victoria was quick to point out how men of your position aren't happy with just one woman and now that I was your wife I should get used to being on the sideline."

"I was talking to Jane, my secretary," Jake stated flabbergasted but starting to understand the change in mood. He knew it had something to do with Victoria, and he could kind of see how his own actions had added to the situation.

"Yes, the secretary that is in love with you… and who knows maybe you return those feelings," Emma shot back, "For all I know, that is what the late nights at work are all about."

"Wait, you are kidding me, right? You think, Jane is in love with me and I'm… absolutely not!"

"No, I'm not kidding. You might be blind, but I can tell you she feels more for you than one should for a boss," Emma shot back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you," Jake was just incredulous this was the conversation they were having, "to tell you the truth, I was thinking me and you were getting along so well we might continue our date at home, so I was telling Jane I would be late to work and there were some things she would need to take care of." He shook his head at how far from what he had imagined the evening was turning out to be.

"You thought just because we were flirting, you were going to get lucky?" Emma threw back at him. It would be a lie to say she hadn't been thinking things along those same lines, but she wasn't going to admit to that right now.

"Look, I didn't realize I talked to her for that long and I'm sorry," Jake had to admit the conversation had taken longer than he had thought. Finally, Jake sighed in defeat, "Is there something I can do to make up for it?"

Emma looked at Jake for awhile trying to decide if she should forgive him or not. She was still convinced that Jane was in love with her boss, but she hadn't seen any indication of Jake returning the feelings. He looked truly incredulous at the thought and she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She looked him up and down trying to decide if he was serious about his offer for what he could do to make up to her.

"Look it's been a long day and I'm just going to relax and go to bed. I think we were on the verge of making some hormonal decisions we might have regretted. But you want to make up for the ice cream incident? Fine. I want us to have John and Taylor over for dinner next week and you actually have to talk to them."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a few days since the lunch date and Jake was still angry at himself for agreeing to the dinner with his family. Emma had retreated into her shell. This time it was her upcoming finals that were her excuse for avoiding him. Jake had gotten in the habit of going home early but Emma was rarely at home since she was busy with her study groups. He still hadn't gotten a chance to mention the party at their place where he had been counting on her to be his hostess. This was starting to become a pattern where they would have a moment of clear communication and connection interspersed by awkward encounters as if they were strangers. He prided himself in knowing exactly what to say in any given business situations but wished he had the charm and smooth charisma of his younger brother when it came to dealings with Emma. He could probably make a joke or say something to get past the awkwardness but the more invested he got into the relationship the less he was able to do false charm.

"Mr. Knightley, Cecily is on line one."

Jake groaned even while picking up the phone, "Hello Mother, so good to hear from you."

"Hello darling, you are a hard one to pin down. I shouldn't need to call your secretary to find out about your marriage." Jake looked down to see a single missed call on his cell phone, but Cecily would make that single missed call into a massive disservice executed by her only son.

"Mother, you have been at that yoga retreat for the last few months and gave me strict instructions to only call you in case of an emergency."

"Yes, and I think you running away and getting married definitely falls in that category," came the sharp retort.

"I'm sorry. We didn't really tell anyone. I wanted to keep it quiet," Jake replied with a sigh. Regardless of his mother always wanting to connect only on her terms, she was still his mother, and he should have told her he got married.

"I can imagine. What were you thinking? You should have at least waited for her to finish University. It seems completely unseemly for the CEO of Donwell Energy to be married to a University student, even if she is a Woodhouse." Cecily sniffed as if she had smelt something disgusting, "besides, from what I hear, there was something going on between her and your brother, John."

Jake hated those rumors. Although he trusted Emma when she said they were only friends, he still hated thinking his wife had such a close connection with his brother.

"No Mother, John and Emma are just friends and she is my wife now. I know she is young, but she is finishing University in another month or so and then that won't be a concern anymore." He hesitated before plowing ahead with the next portion, "we are deeply in love and didn't want to wait to get married."

"Fine, then I will come for a visit to your place for a few days this weekend," Cecily announced as if she was doing them a great favor by her unexpected trip.

"There isn't any need mother," Jake began in a panic, "we can meet over the holidays."

"Nonsense, I need to welcome her to the family. I will see you on Saturday," Cecily declared as she hung up the phone, no longer interested in making small talk with her son now that she had made her intentions clear.

Jake sighed. This was turning into a great week, with the family dinner tomorrow, his mother coming for a visit, and Emma basically avoiding him. _Great._

* * *

Emma looked around at her study group wondering who all the new faces were. She had always been popular both due to her outgoing personality and who her father was. However, once news of her marriage became common knowledge, all sorts of people wanted to study with her. They felt sure that if they couldn't get a job at her father's company, they now had a shot at her husbands. Emma didn't mind this too much since she couldn't deny the importance of good connections, but she also just wanted to sit and concentrate in silence instead of having to constantly make small talk with people.

This was the last few weeks of her last semester and she really wanted to finish strong. At one point she had a clear vision of her own career at her father's company with strong plans for diversifying the image of Hartfield Corporation from an Oil and Gas company into an Energy company. It was a small distinction but an important one in this day and age of environmental awareness and green energy sources. An oil company did only one type of projects focused on finding more oil reserves but an energy company could invest in renewable sources along with the traditional carbon based sources. Jake had his legacy and Emma had always felt secure in her own place. She knew the men in her life didn't take her too seriously as a business equivalent, but she was confident she could prove them wrong once she got her chance. However, she wasn't so sure anymore with the way things were between Emma and her dad. Add to that she had left her part time job at the company following the drug selling accusation. She was starting to feel adrift and unsure about what her place was.

It didn't help that this whole marriage was getting more complicated. She almost regretted setting up the dinner since it wasn't really her place to interfere, but it was too late to back out. Emma had been avoiding Jake because she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk or take things further. He had told her he wanted to kiss her and see where things went but she wasn't used to casual relationships and there had been no discussion of making this into a permanent marriage. It might not be a big deal to Jake since they were already pseudo-married but adding sex to a relationship just complicated thing.

Emma shook her head trying to focus on the pages in front of her before finally giving up to start heading home before the guests arrived. She had given detailed instructions to Ms. Bates for the dinner but had told her she could do the finishing touches and serving herself, so she didn't need her to stick around.

Emma took extra time getting ready for dinner, suddenly nervous at the thought of eating with John and Taylor and them seeing her as Jake's wife. _Would they think of me any different now, since I invited them to Jake's house as his wife instead of their friend._

Emma ran down to open the door when the bell rang, "dad, what are you doing here?" Emma asked in surprise.

The Henry Woodhouse standing at the door looked tired and old, and Emma could feel panic in her chest at the thought that maybe he was actually sick this time.

"Jake invited me… is that okay?" came the unsure response.

Emma was still deciding if she was angry at Jake and her dad for springing this at her when John and Taylor also walked up the drive way.

"Come in everyone," Emma quickly turned towards the house, not wanting to give John and Taylor a hug since she would also have to hug her father to avoid awkwardness.

She noticed Jake standing in the foyer with an aloof and remote look in his eyes. His body was unnaturally stiff as if this was a formal gathering and he was about to go into a deep bow. He gave a quick nod to everyone and started walking towards the dining room.

 _Great, so much for small talk_ , Emma thought.

"Look, I'm not really sure what you are planning here, but I'll tell you this isn't going to end well. You should have just come over and we could have gotten some pizza and watched some movies together" John leaned over to whisper in her ears.

"I'm hosting my first dinner party. This will be great!" Emma replied with false cheer as they followed everyone to the dining room.

"Don't tell me you cooked everything? I can still ring for pizza if you want?" John was once again leaning close to Emma to whisper in her ear. She turned towards him with a laugh and noticed he was standing right up against her. John put his arms around her waist to steady her. His arms remained at her waist as if in an embrace, but his eyes were locked across the room with Jakes.

 _He was deliberately trying to rile Jake up by being so close,_ Emma realized with a start. She had no interest in being a pawn in the brother's game. She especially did not appreciate John using their close relationship to try to make Jake jealous. She could see Jake's posture stiffen even more and his eyes turn to pure ice. Emma had a feeling that if this continued there would be a fight before the night was done.

She gave John a silent glare along with a big push against his chest, causing him to stumble, but he just pretended like he didn't notice as he continued to ask about her studies. Emma sighed in relief glad they were back to their usual talk. She was in the middle of her story about one of the girls in her study group when she felt John reach up and tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. The act was so unexpected that Emma just stopped talking to stare at John.

"Get your hands away from my wife. If I see you touching her one more time, I will break your hand," came the sharp reply from across the room. The angry command caused all conversation to immediately stop and everyone looked over to where John and Emma had been standing. Emma looked up to see Jake making his way towards them. John was lucky Jake hadn't just rushed over and punched him in the face like he clearly wanted to.

John just shrugged with a smile and walked towards the drinks. It was clear by his body language that he thought he had scored a point against his brother.

After a few moments of awkward silence, she noticed her father and Taylor coming to join the group.

"Taylor, how have you been? I haven't seen you much since the funeral," Henry began loudly.

"I'm good, thank you," Taylor replied to Henry with a smile before turning to Jake with a formal tone, "Congratulations on your marriage."

The mention of their marriage caused Henry to start looking uncomfortable again and he made his way towards John and the drinks counter.

"Emma mentioned you guys were planning a big reception for your marriage, that sounds great," Taylor continued.

"Oh, you know… we still haven't discussed any details" Emma jumped in before Jake could say anything, since she still hadn't mentioned that comment to him yet.

"Ya, I'm sure these two lovebirds can't wait for that," John contributed in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, we are looking forward to that. I can't wait to show off my beautiful wife to the world," Jake shot back as he placed a possessive arm around her waist. It was clear by the way he pulled her into his side that it was a declaration that she belonged to him. Emma couldn't help but be angry at the two of them acting like she was a toy to fight over.

Jake tugged her closer, so she was standing in the circle of his arms. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss on her neck and this time it was John who stiffened in anger from across the room. _Great. This dinner was just going great._

Emma thought about saying something to both of them but in the end just pulled away from Jake and started dishing out and serving the food hoping to turn the conversation to more neutral topics. Once the initial awkwardness had worn off there was a bit more communication among the group although it was complicated since John and Jake weren't talking to each other, Emma wasn't talking to Henry and was now trying to navigate between John and Jake, and Taylor only had a few formal and neutral things to say to Jake.

"Do you remember that day when we were playing basketball and you ended up chasing the ball into a patch of poison ivy?" John laughed at the old memory while eating dinner. Emma and John had numerous stories about each other and seemed to relish trying to rile up each other.

Jake was continuing his discussion with Henry regarding the latest stock market results, but he couldn't help listening in on the laughter the other three seemed to be part of. Emma was sitting right beside him, but she felt miles away. He was once again that boy who was the outsider to his own family, except now it was with his wife instead of his dad. He wondered why he was even going along with this and if there was any point in trying to establish a relationship with his family. It was ironic that his wife had an easier and more meaningful relationship with them then he did.

He could feel his shoulders straining from the stress of sitting still and acting like he didn't care, when suddenly he felt something on his knee. Emma was still in conversation with John and Taylor about a water gun fight, but her hand was on his knee as though she had sensed his mounting tension. He slowly felt himself relax as he covered her hand with his. That simple act of holding hands under the table made him come to the sudden realization that he was falling in love with his own wife. _Well isn't that convenient._

"Jake, you had asked me for the information regarding… that issue… and you were right, there is a pattern. It seems that all the outgoing messages for selling were sent approximately the same time each week on four consecutive Wednesday's and the rest of the days was only reply's from interested parties" Henry leaned over to talk to Jake in a secret whisper, confident that the rest of the table was busy with their own conversation.

"What issue? Selling of what?" Emma jumped in and addressed her father directly causing an abrupt end to the other conversation.

"Oh… umm… there was a thing that Jake had asked for some help with and I was looking into it for him," Henry began lamely.

"Would that something be relating to me and why I no longer work at the company?" Emma asked again.

"Yes, I asked for some more information since I knew you wouldn't do it yourself" Jake said.

Emma just nodded deep in thought, "that isn't possible. I always had my computer with me on Wednesday's. I would go over…" Emma paused in mid-sentence and abruptly stood up.

"John, please tell me this isn't true. Every Wednesday I would come over to your place and we would study and hang out. It was you? You were the one who used my computer to sell drugs online… and didn't say anything when I told you about it?" Emma looked at John, willing him to deny the accusations, "I trusted you. I told you the truth about our marriage. No wonder you went from being so angry to suddenly just accepting it. It was your fault to begin with."

It was clear by the sudden guilt in John's eyes that he knew exactly what Emma was talking about. "Emma, it wasn't like that. It was stupid of me. It was only a few times and I was just so angry about everything and I had just found out that Jake was now my essentially my babysitter," John began while walking towards Emma.

"No, I'm tired of you blaming everything in your life on Jake. I trusted you. You lied to me, deceived me, tricked me. It broke the relationship I had with my father. It forced me into this marriage. It was you, all you!" Emma couldn't stop shaking. The one person she had completely trusted had been the one to use her and force her into this situation. "What's worse… when I told you about why we got married, you still didn't tell me."

"Emma, I'm sorry." John pleaded, the sorrow clear in his eyes.

"No. Sorry isn't going to cut it. It's too little too late. I want you to leave. You were right, this dinner was a bad idea. Just get out of the house." Emma stated quietly as she slowly made her way out of the room.

Jake looked at John's lowered head. He could tell John was genuinely struggling. "John…" he began.

That prompted John to quickly straighten, "no thanks. You didn't want us to be friends anymore? Well you couldn't have planned this any better. I'm leaving" He shouted at Jake as he walked out the door.

Jake thought about going after John to yell at him about how if he hadn't used Emma's laptop to sell drugs of all things, then none of them would be in this mess. He couldn't believe that instead of feeling guilty he was using this as another opportunity to blame his big brother for ruining his life. In the end he figured it wouldn't make any difference so he just let John go.

Henry looked like he was also on the verge of tears, "I have made a terrible mistake. I was so scared that I had been too lenient with my daughters and Emma was headed down a path of destruction that I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing. I just thought that if I could find the perfect partner for her and somehow get her married it would give her a new focus and someone who could keep her in line. But all I did was take her choice away and forced her into this mess. I have to fix this."

"No!" Jake said forcefully, "I don't want you to fix anything. We will figure it out and will choose what to do. The fact is that we are married now and if and when we end it, that will be our decision."

Henry just nodded thinking what a horrible mess he had created for his daughter. He was sure this marriage would end in divorce and however that happened his daughter will always be a divorcee before she was even twenty-five.

"I will take my leave now," Henry slowly got up acutely feeling the effects of all his failings and wondering how to fix things with both his daughters.

"Did you want me to leave as well?" Taylor finally asked, after staying silent through all of this.

Jake initially started saying yes before deciding to take a risk and talk to his step-mom as an adult, "Everything is a mess, we didn't really choose to get married but got forced into it. It's a long story but now I want to stay married and see what happens… and Emma doesn't"

Taylor looked at the Jake sitting in front of her. She had always thought of him as her husband's son and more recently as an adversary but now she was seeing him simply as Jake. He had been so young and alone but trying to look brave when she had first met him, and this Jake reminded her of that boy. They had years of history and a shared past between them and maybe they could have a relationship in the future as well.

"I don't fully understand what is going on, but I can tell John had a hand in inadvertently forcing you two together. But any relationship built on a lie and mistrust is hard to keep alive," Taylor began tentatively.

"I have never lied to her though" Jake broke in, "that was the one thing we promised each other."

Taylor nodded, "then continue to tell her the truth and hope she is also feeling what you are feeling. Matter's of the heart aren't always simple but they also don't always have to be complicated either."

"I don't think she's anywhere near where I am in the relationship," Jake acknowledged.

"Give her time, show her you care, be there for her. She just found out her best friend betrayed her in something that had such a huge impact on her life. That isn't an easy blow," Taylor advised.

Jake nodded, glad for being able to share this with someone. "Taylor, I need to say I'm sorry. I didn't know dad was going to change the will or put me in charge of overseeing your estates and investments. He left me a letter explaining why he did it, I could show it to you." Jake began feeling like this was a conversation that was long overdue.

Taylor sighed, "no, I'm the one who is sorry. I know your father wasn't always easy on you growing up and I never stepped in because I just didn't feel it was my place, but you were a child. Even now, you were given all the responsibility and had to deal with so many rumors about your character and none of us stood up for you."

"You know David left me a letter too, and he was right that I wouldn't know how to handle any of these things in my portfolio. I didn't grow up rich and always just left everything relating to money to your dad because he was so good at it. I was just so angry and depressed that he was gone but it wasn't right of me to focus all of that on you when it wasn't your fault," Taylor continued.

Jake was shocked to hear that Taylor had known all along but there just didn't seem any point in continuing his anger. "It's okay… I would like if we can have a relationship. You were in my life a lot more than my own mother and you are family," Jake acknowledged. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder and he couldn't think of why he hadn't had this conversation sooner.

Taylor wiped away her tears and stood up to give her step-son a hug. "Thank you. I would like that as well. You are a good man, Jake Knightley."

* * *

Emma couldn't stop shaking as she sat huddled on the floor in the alcove in Jake's study. This had become her favorite spot in the house to just sit and daydream or get her studying done. The wide windows gave the nook the perfect amount of sunlight during the day. Although it was dark right now since Emma hadn't turned on the lights, sitting here near the shelves of books huddled in her little corner still brought her comfort.

Her entire life was falling apart. The two men she had trusted all her life had both betrayed her and lied to her. She had known John was becoming wilder and had been getting into some dangerous things but for him to get into dealing drugs was something she hadn't seen coming. It felt like all her life she had gone along with John, covered for him, stood up for him and tried to support him through his tough times. But now all she saw was a spoilt boy who had everything he could possibly want at his fingertips but refused to put his resources and talent to any use and instead just blamed his brother for everything. Maybe it wasn't fair that Jake had gotten the upper hand in the will, but John hadn't exactly done anything to show he was capable of the responsibility either.

Frankly, Emma was just tired of this feud between the brothers but the one thing she had never doubted was John's loyalty to her. For him to do something like this and then not admit to it when she told him the truth about their marriage felt like a physical blow. All her life her father and her best friend had been by her side and now she didn't feel there was any relationship left with either of them.

Emma looked up as the door opened to see Jake come into the room. Their marriage had started on false pretenses. Although they had fun together there wasn't any love between the two and yet she trusted him completely. He hadn't lied to her or withheld information from her and seeing him looking so safe and stable made Emma's heart ache for something more than what she had.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help you by asking your dad to look into the details," Jake whispered while sitting down on the floor beside her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

The feeling of safety provided by Jake's arms was her undoing and she started to sob against his chest. Jake slowly ran his hands up and down her back trying to provide comfort.

"Please don't cry sweetheart. I can't bear it. Just tell me what to do and I will do it for you," Jake whispered, "I will make John pay for this… I'm sorry."

Emma just shook her head, "I don't want to talk about him." Emma slowly pulled back and looked up into Jake's concerned face.

She was completely engulfed by Jake, his scent surrounded her, and his presence overpowered her. Emma put both hands-on Jake's face and slowly pulled his head down for a kiss. This kiss wasn't for show or an audience or to prove anything to anyone. This was simply for comfort and curiosity and to explore these feelings that were developing. It might have been the wrong time given how vulnerable she currently was, but in this moment it was the only thing tethering her to reality.

Jake let her explore for a few minutes before he took over and deepened the kiss. He had been thinking about this for what felt like forever, but the actual taste of Emma was so much better than he had anticipated. He felt like he could stay in this moment forever with their lips moving over each other and both only coming up for air occasionally.

He hadn't had a make out session without any end goal in a long time, but he didn't want to take advantage or push things too fast. This bond they shared was so fragile and needed to be handled with care.

The kiss turned more frantic with the only sounds their gasps of air and soft moans. He could feel Emma's hands moving under his shirt, exploring his back. Jake pulled Emma closer, so she was straddling his hips as his lips travelled down to her neck for a soft bite.

He let Emma remove his shirt so she could continue her exploring. She had a desperate quality to her movements as if the physical connection could block out the hurt from earlier. Jake knew he should put a stop to this, he didn't want to take advantage when he knew she was feeling hurt, but he couldn't seem to get himself to actually follow through with his thoughts. It might not have been the best idea but this moment in the dark on the floor of his study still seemed perfect.

"Emma, sweetheart. You have no idea how badly I want you right now," Jake murmured against her skin as he removed her clothes. The slow pace began to increase as they were both desperate to feel each other and as they removed the rest of the clothes and finally became one, Jake couldn't help but think, _I could do this every night with this woman in my arms and in my life beside me._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been three days since the dinner and Emma was busy preparing for the arrival of her mother-in-law. She didn't really know Cecily but knew enough about her to be completely intimidated. One couldn't help but get the feeling that Cecily knew her worth and expected everyone around her to treat her accordingly. Emma wasn't exactly a wilting flower and was confident in her self but still didn't have the ability to command everyone in any given room.

"Hey, you sure you are okay with this?" Jake casually put his arm around her and asked Emma. He had suggested they share a room for the two day's his mom was here to keep up appearances. But that suggestion had been before the night in the study had happened and now everything felt different. Jake had tried to talk a few times since then, but Emma kept putting it off, just not ready to have that conversation.

"Yes. Of course," Emma replied not quiet meeting his eyes as she moved away from his arms. She knew Jake was confused but she just didn't know how to explain that if the two men she had trusted all her life could betray her so completely, how could she trust someone she hadn't even liked until a few months ago? He had kissed her lightly a few times since the incident in the library and although Emma hadn't pulled away, she also hadn't encouraged the kiss any further.

The doorbell saved Emma from any further questions and she braced herself for the official introduction to Jake's mother.

"Jake, what is this place? I can't believe the CEO of such a large company lives in a shack like this? You should have asked your father's wife to move out of the Knightley Residence. She doesn't belong there anymore, and I can't believe she would be so crass as to still be hanging around. This is why you don't marry someone who isn't in your social circle, they have no idea how to conduct themselves. You know what they say… you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear," Cecily began her tirade the instant she entered the house.

"This isn't a shack, Mother. There are five bedrooms and there are two of us, plenty of room. Let Taylor grieve and stay in the home until she's ready," Jake answered with false cheer, "Mother, let me introduce you to my wife, Emma Woodhouse."

Cecily stopped her perusal of the house to examine Emma. She slowly looked her up and down with her eyes instantly noticing the fading bruise at Emma's neck. _Great, first time meeting my mother-in-law and the first thing she notices is the hickey I was trying to hide._

"Hello Cecily, it is great to finally meet you," Emma began with a wide smile, "Jake has really been looking forward to your visit."

Cecily just snorted, "you aren't exactly who I would have pictured with my son, but I think you two will do well together. You certainly come from the correct social circle and there are definite advantages to both the companies from your marriage." Cecily continued to talk to herself as Jake went and put his arm around Emma. "Besides your awful outfit, I think you will do well for my son." This was announced after some further deliberation.

Emma looked down at her red and white dress. It had a 50's housewife vibe but with a modern pattern and fit. She had thought she looked rather stylish.

"I like Emma's outfits mother. I love her sense of style and patterns. She has a flair for fashion and bright colors and your eyes can't help but be drawn to her when she enters a room" Jake declared.

Emma was startled at his comment, unsure if he was serious or this was part of the in-love couple act.

Cecily raised her eyebrows, "There isn't anything wrong with her outfit if you were a single girl going around town, but she is now your wife and she will need to start dressing accordingly. These bright colors and patterns are cute but cute is not the image one wants for a powerful woman. She needs to transition from Emma Woodhouse to Emma Knightley."

Emma had mainly stayed quiet during Cecily's appraisal of her unsure how she felt about Cecily's comments, _I guess it's good that I'm deemed acceptable at least._

"You must be hungry, let Jake take your luggage upstairs and how about you freshen up while I serve lunch," Emma began.

Cecily just shook her head, "I thought I had taught Jake better than this, where are the servants and housekeepers? It looks like I have a lot of work to do here."

The rest of the day was spent going around the city with Cecily to some of the most exclusive boutiques, so she could help her look like a proper 'Knightley wife'. After awhile Emma decided it was easier to just give in rather then argue that these clothes really weren't her style and she ended up with numerous bags of expensive outfits that were Cecily approved. Jake had made some excuse about letting them bond and had made his retreat during the day. Dinner had been just as exhausting with pointed questions about Emma's past, her family, their marriage, her studies, their future and kids. Everything relating to Emma was fair game as far as Cecily was concerned.

"So, Emma are you planning on being a _career woman_ or I can start introducing you to some of the charity committee's I belong too. They really need more women with strong connections to get thing's done. I'm surprised you aren't doing more," Cecily had wrinkled her nose at the words career woman, as if that was something completely beneath her.

"I had planned on working at my father's company. I have some plans we had discussed regarding rebranding the company and changing the direction of his investments. We were waiting for me to officially join before we started implementing them." Emma answered honestly.

Jake and Cecily both looked shocked at this before Cecily replied, "I'm sure that plan has changed now. You can't work for your father. You are a Knightley, therefore that is the competition."

Emma frowned since this wasn't exactly something she had considered, "well it doesn't matter right now. I am just focusing on my exams the next few weeks and then will try to figure it out after my graduation."

This answer wasn't satisfactory to Cecily, but Jake got the hint and quickly steered the subject to safer grounds.

The dinner was like navigating through a field of land mines with each one more explosive than the last, but finally they were home, and all decided to call it a night.

* * *

Emma had rushed through her night time routine and got under the covers so she could be asleep before Jake got to the room. She really didn't want the headache of trying to explain separate rooms to Jake's mom but at this moment she felt nervous and unsure about sharing a room with him. They had now been married for almost six months, but this was the first time they would be sleeping together in a single bed.

Jake had been hinting at wanting more from the marriage, so she wasn't sure what he was expecting from the night. Emma knew she had initiated the kiss in the study and had been the one to initiate the sex as well but at the time she had wanted to just forget everything from earlier. She kept replaying it in her head and couldn't remember a time she had felt so free, yet so deeply invested in someone. It was that connection she now feared and just wasn't sure if this was simply a matter of not being able to sleep with anyone else for almost six-months and their supposed marriage or if there were actual feelings. Realistically speaking if they weren't in this strange situation Jake would never have even looked twice at her. She would probably still hate him, and they would have both continued with their lives on separate paths.

She could hear Jake in the washroom and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket before turning around to face the opposite wall.

Emma could feel Jake getting into bed beside her and after a few minutes he finally spoke, "Emma, I'm too old for these games. If you need more time, then tell me. If you aren't interested, then tell me. But you can't do this hot and cold thing you have been doing."

Emma knew he was right and even though she wanted him with an intensity she didn't know was possible, she was also scared that this was just a physical curiosity and it would ruin the relationship they were building. More than anything she feared getting too close emotionally. If the two men she had relied on since childhood were able to break her trust so easily, how could she trust Jake? She instinctively knew that if Jake were to betray her it would hurt even more than the situations with John and her dad.

She did recognize that she was acting like a child with her flip flopping between flirting with him one moment and then ignoring him the next. Maybe she was just making too big of a deal about everything. People had sex all the time, why did this have to be any different. She doubted Jake would be too badly hurt if she told him she just wanted that feeling of safety and comfort with the physical connection he provided.

Emma turned towards him and moved a little closer. That seemed to be all the invitation Jake needed and he put his arms around her so Emma's head was resting on his shoulders and she was sprawled on his chest. She waited a few moments for him to do anything further, but he just kept laying on his back with Emma pulled into his chest.

"Tell me something about yourself that no one knows," Emma finally asked, desperate to break the heavy silence.

She could feel Jake's chest move with a small laugh, "let's see… I hate pumpkin. I know it's a big holiday tradition, but I can't stand pumpkin pie or pumpkin pudding. My dad and brother just loved it so it would drive me insane that we had so many pumpkin dishes every fall."

Emma giggled, finally allowing herself to relax against him before adding her story, "well one time in high school, I kissed a boy that Izzy had a crush on. I knew she liked him, but he apparently liked me instead and he was good looking and popular, so I let him kiss me. Izzy was just devastated when she found out… I still feel bad about it."

Jake was quiet for so long that Emma figured he had fallen asleep but then he finally spoke in a low voice, "my parents hated each other. Their marriage was basically a business negotiation arranged by their parents and they were both ambitious enough that they went along with it as well. I mean they never yelled or fought… that would be too middle class, but they were always sniping and insulting each other."

Emma stayed perfectly still not wanting to interrupt the story. Jake paused again but this time she knew he was just lost in his own thoughts. "They had me because that was what was expected but neither of them had any time or interest for a baby. I was probably six or seven before they decided it was now time for me to start becoming the heir. Before that I just had a bunch of nannies and the housekeeper who raised me. The nannies always let me follow them around but then suddenly I was supposed to be the heir and wasn't allowed to hang out with the staff anymore. Except that's still where I would go when I was upset or lonely."

Emma's heart ached for the lonely boy he was describing. She always just assumed his childhood had been similar to what she had witnessed with John, but it never occurred to her that there was a reason he was always so separate and distant from the family. Jake continued with a chuckle, "they finally divorced when all the grandparents had passed away. I of course stayed with my father and he didn't have much time for a ten-year-old. It wasn't until he met and married Taylor and then they had John that I began to see a different side of him. Suddenly he was the doting husband and loving father and I was… jealous. I was always on the outside. I never belonged to their family, but I've been thinking about what you said the other day and you were right that I never really developed a relationship with John. He had everything, everyone loved him… our dad loved him, he didn't really need me."

"Even now with everything relating to the will, I sometimes think maybe he felt bad and was trying to fix the past… but realistically speaking, I was just the more responsible choice to handle everything."

Emma couldn't help but feel extreme anger at David and Cecily for treating their child like that. Even with all the fighting her family did, she always knew they loved her. She had always thought the distance between John and Jake was due to their eleven-year age difference, it never occurred to her that this was based on years of resentment and jealousy. None of the adults in the picture had put their own pride and ego aside to look after the boys.

Emma instinctively knew the intimacy in the dark bedroom had made it easy for him to talk but this wasn't a topic he would want to analyze. If she started to ask questions or probe further, it would break the fragile bond they had going. Instead she let the silence engulf them before she quietly added her own story, "when I was twelve, I created this email address that I would pretend was my mothers. I would write it emails, forward it jokes that type of thing any time I would miss my mom. It had started one day when I was so mad at Izzy and my dad was taking her side. I just knew that if my mom was alive, she would have been on my side, so I wrote her an email telling her how life was so unfair. I just got in the habit and then started sending emails about anything I wanted to discuss." Emma laughed self-deprecatingly, "I even sent her an email about our marriage and how confused I was. I know it's silly since I'm the one who created the email address, but it just makes me feel close to her."

"Oh Emma," Jake shifted Emma in his arms, so he was leaning over her. She could she the question in his eyes before he slowly lowered his lips over her. This kiss was different, it was soft and slow. It was meant as much to provide comfort as it was to give her a chance to back away if she wanted. The feelings that it evoked her unlike any that Emma had felt. She had been in other relationships before but never one where she felt so vulnerable and exposed.

Jake softly kissed Emma on the nose and cheek before looking into her eyes, "Emma, I want this relationship to work. I know our marriage didn't start the right way, but I want this to be real. I want us to work out. I want a future with you."

Emma could see the raw emotion's in his eyes as he made the declaration. She wanted to just say yes to Jake, to them, to a future but she still held herself back. The similarities between their marriage and his parents was unmistakable. She could easily imagine Jake as a boy wishing his parents would magically stop fighting or become better. She didn't want to be responsible for re-writing the past. This marriage had also started as a business negotiation, but it couldn't be about making this have a different ending then his parents had. A marriage should be based on love and a choice to commit between two people. Emma had a feeling she could fall in love with Jake, but she wasn't strong enough to say yes and hope he eventually felt the same way. She knew he wanted her but how could she say yes when she didn't even trust her own judgement anymore. If she had, shouldn't she have suspected John was the one using her laptop.

"I… I can't… I can't give you what you want Jake. I… I can't be who you want. I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jake had been in a bad mood at work the last few weeks. It didn't matter what his staff tried to do, there was always something wrong or missing. He knew he was taking out his anger in the wrong place but submerging himself into work was the only thing he knew. There was a reason he had always shied away from strong emotions or attachments and the one time he had tried to open up it had been an epic disaster. _What the hell do I know about relationships, my parent's marriage was a mess, I basically had a business relationship with my own father, my brother hates me, and now Emma had made it clear she wasn't interested._

To say it had been awkward afterwards had been an understatement. Jake didn't deal well with not getting his way to begin with and this had hurt far worse than he could say. There had been a moment when it felt like his heart stopped beating and he couldn't catch his breath. Emma had tried to explain her statement, but Jake wasn't interested in hearing anything in that moment. He had just walked away while she was trying to talk and had spent the night in his study. He made an excuse about work and left Emma with his mother the next day. Once his mother was asleep, he once again slept in the study.

This time he was the one avoiding the house. It had worked out anyways that the business merger he had been working on required considerable attention and he was legitimately busy. This move would solidify his position as CEO by increasing the net worth of his own company and therefore the dividends to the shareholders. It would also lower the voting power of his current Board of Directors by introducing additional members who were completely in agreement with Jake's plans. There were still so many things to take care of before the deal could be finalized that it was the perfect excuse to stay away from his personal life.

He had given Jane the task of organizing the get together at his house as part of his plan to personally woo the executives of the other company and ensure their vote were in favor of the merger while he worked on the business intricacies of securing the deal. Jane kept trying to get his opinion on items, but he just wasn't interested or had the patience for party planning. There were more important meetings and press releases he had to deal with.

He didn't have time to think about Emma, but her words kept playing in his head distracting him from his review of the financial analysis his team had conducted. He had run into Emma several times at home and could tell she wanted to talk, and although he had been perfectly cordial, he hadn't stayed around long enough to talk. He couldn't escape the irony that he had always hated the fact his parents had never openly fought but killed the relationship with silence and now he was the one employing that weapon.

It was now the night of the party and there were about seventy-five people about to come to their house in a few hours and it was only now he realized he hadn't even told Emma about it. At first it had just slipped his mind with the many things that were happening and then later he had just been so hurt and angry that a party had been the furthest thing from his mind.

"Pick up… damn it… pick up the damn phone," Jake cursed once again during his fifth consecutive call to Emma's cell. He knew she was probably in the exam room right now. It was her last final for her degree, and he didn't even know for sure when she would be finished.

Everything was set for the party, everyone had confirmed their attendance, and they would no doubt be expecting his wife to be standing beside him acting like the perfect hostess. Jake closed his eyes against the headache that was forming and tried to think of what he could do. He could deal with the gossip and rumors that were going to come from this if Emma wasn't there with him. He had more than enough experience ignoring rumors about himself, but he was more worried about hurting Emma's feelings. He knew she would think he deliberately didn't tell her, and it would break her heart.

Making love to Emma had been everything he had been hoping for and more, but he should have listened to his inner warnings that she was using that moment to erase the hurt feelings from earlier. He couldn't believe that he just assumed that since he had said he wanted it to be real marriage she just had to say it straight back. He had claimed to want something different from what his parents had but instead of letting her talk about what she was thinking, he had just shut her out, essentially continuing the cycle of miscommunication and hurt feelings his parents had set. And now when she found out that there was a business event happening at their house that he hadn't even bothered to share with her, it would further turn her away from him. _I'm no better than John or our fathers._

Jake left another voicemail for Emma as he watched the last-minute preparation for the party. Jane had completely outdone herself and their foyer and living room was surrounded by soft lights and white, gauzy fabrics. It looked like a scene from a fairy-tale, but the princess of the house was missing and there would be hell to pay once she found out about the party going on behind her back.

* * *

Emma couldn't wait to get home and just relax. Most of the people she knew were going out to bars or clubs to celebrate their last exam before graduation. She had almost accepted a few invites because Jake was probably going to stay at his office late again. Although she didn't really enjoy eating dinner alone, in the end, she decided she would take a long bath, put on her favorite movie, and order herself some Italian dinner from her favorite restaurant to celebrate. If things were better between them, Jake would have probably planned something for her, but she knew that wasn't happening with the way things currently were. Emma had numerous friends, but she wasn't currently talking to any of the people she wanted to spend time with.

Emma sighed, _when did life become so complicated. How did I mess up so badly to lose all my close relationships?_ What she really wanted was to spend the evening with Jake, maybe have a repeat of their night in the study but she couldn't really go to him and say, _I know you aren't talking to me because I was unsure about committing to the relationship fully but I still really want you… can we make love anyways?_

The first indication Emma had that something wasn't right were the number of cars in the driveway. Once she got closer to the house, she realized all the outside and inside lights were brightly shining. She was cautious as she got closer to the house not sure what she was walking into. For a second, she wondered if Jake was throwing her a surprise celebration party after all, but she discarded that idea just based on the number of cars in the drive way.

Emma made to open the front door, but it was opened by a man in a black suit who was giving her jeans and jacket a critical look.

"Good evening Miss, are you here for the Knightley get together?"

Get together implied a small group of friends but as Emma walked into the front foyer, she easily spied sixty to seventy people milling about the house. Everyone was dressed in formal wear with the men in sharp suits and ties while the women wore impressive gowns designed to be noticed. The entire house twinkled with the fairy lights surrounding every surface and white cloth was draped around the ceilings to create a grand tent like feel. Emma was rooted to her spot at the front entrance unsure if she should just turn around and leave or try to sneak up to her room. The foyer opened into the living room and led to the curving stair, so her place at the front entrance gave her a full view of the entire setup.

Everything began to get blurry as her eyes started filling with tear's. She had known Jake was angry at her for turning him down, but she had just assumed this was a set back in their relationship and they would work it out. But it had never occurred to her that if she didn't say yes in that moment, he would completely cut her out and not even bother to give her a casual notice they were hosting a party of this size.

She knew she looked ridiculous standing there in her exam outfit of jeans and a jacket, with her hair in a messy bun above her head. Enough people knew her to know she was Jake's wife and for her to show up late and looking like a mess made her a prime target for the gossip and speculation. The ridicule would include Jake as well so she couldn't believe that even if he wanted to teach her a lesson, he hadn't thought about that. There marriage might be a fake, but she had trusted him and still considered him to be a friend. Friends didn't do something like this to other friends.

Emma slowly looked around the room and saw different executives from Jake's company, she saw John standing with a glass of wine looking at her with concern, and she recognized enough of the other people to realize they must be from the other company Jake was trying to acquire. She could feel the chatter starting to slow down and everyone looking towards the interloper who was standing at the door. The silence overwhelmed while all the eyes judged her.

Emma looked up as she heard Jake talking to someone while entering from the kitchen. He must have noticed the quiet whispering of his guests who were all trying to determine what if any drama was about to happen. Jake abruptly stopped walking as his eyes met Emma's. She had expected him to look cold or aloof but instead he looked like he was in pain. Emma could see his chest rising and falling in shallow breaths but besides that he didn't make any move towards her.

It had now been long enough of Emma standing in the same spot for it to be getting slightly awkward. She spied John, Jane, and a few other people she knew all looking at her with concern, but everyone was unsure how they should react. She knew this business deal was important to Jake and even if he hadn't cared, depending on how she acted in this moment it could determine the path of his entire career.

She slowly walked towards Jake acutely aware of the number of eyes following her every move. He seemed to be frozen in place and just watched her as she approached. She finally reached his side and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before saying in a voice loud enough to carry, "Jake honey, I'm so sorry I'm late. My exam didn't start until later than scheduled so I finished late and then there was an accident on the way home. If you give me a few moments to change, I'll be right down and start properly welcoming everyone to our home."

Emma looked up to see Jake had closed his eyes. She watched him swallow and say in a thick voice for her ears only, "Emma I'm so sorry. This isn't… it wasn't… I'm sorry."

She just shook her head as she escaped all the eyes and rushed up to her room before allowing the tears to fall. She knew she couldn't stay up too long and had to get ready for a formal event while trying to look like nothing was wrong. She sat at her dresser for a few moments finally seeing the number of missed calls and voicemails she had from Jake throughout the day. There were many in the last few hours, but this party hadn't happened in a day and he had numerous times to tell her before today. _He probably realized he's going to need me standing beside him smiling and acting the part of his proper wife._ Regardless of if Jake had already discarded her, she knew she couldn't do the same to him and she wouldn't stoop so low to try to sabotage his business deal. She quickly grabbed one of the outfits Cecily had made her buy. _I guess I have occasion to wear the dress after all._

The dress was made with red silk and skimmed her curves from her chest to her hips before falling in a silky fall. It was a good mix of alluring and elegance and was made to make the wearer be noticed. Emma tried her best to hide her red-rimmed eyes with some carefully applied concealer and water-proof mascara. Since she didn't have time for a lengthy makeup routine, she decided to put on a dark red lipstick to give the appearance of heavy makeup. She let her hair out of the messy bun and pinned it slightly back but left it down. She knew she didn't have the time or patience to attempt a formal up-do. The overall effect was slightly wild with her red figure-hugging dress, dark lipstick and hair curling down her back. Emma took another fortifying breath as she headed down the stairs to join Jake.

* * *

Jake kept glancing up at the stairs where Emma had gone. He had started to follow after her, but John had blocked his path with a quietly spoken, "let her be for now. If you follow her now there won't be any stopping the gossip."

Jake had stayed but he wanted to yell at everyone to just get out of the house. He couldn't stop thinking about the hurt and betrayal he had seen in Emma's eyes. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had started yelling or calling him names but instead, she had saved him. He was currently surrounded by the executives who all wanted to discuss the incentives to their company if they voted in favor of the merger. Jake knew this moment was important and he should try to pay attention, but it was like his mouth had turned to cotton and he couldn't concentrate on anything happening around him.

He could feel his brother taking over the conversation and skillfully turning it away from business to other more neutral topics. John was currently telling a story about his last trip to Italy and had everyone laughing at his mishaps in a small town where he couldn't find anyone who spoke English. His charm and skills with conversation were a useful tool to hide any awkwardness over the fact that Jake hadn't spoken a word since Emma's arrival.

Jake once again looked at the stairs and this time saw Emma standing on top looking like a goddess in her red dress with her hair curling behind her. Jake could tell these weren't the careful curls she spent time on but a wilder look which seemed in line with the storm of emotions she was feeling.

He slowly walked towards her as she made her way down the stairs and offered her his arm unsure if she would brush it aside. She silently took his arm and didn't say anything when Jake leaned down and kissed her cheek. He slowly led her around the room, acutely aware of her stiff back and unnaturally wide smile. It was as though Jake had lost the ability to talk and was only able to answer the smallest of questions.

Emma on the other hand seemed to be having the time of her life. She was able to make small talk and discuss her studies with an ease Jake didn't think he could muster in the situation. If it hadn't been for the way she kept laughing a little too loud or talked a little too fast, he would have thought she was unaffected. But he knew she wasn't acting natural for Emma. Also, the fact that even when she looked at him as part of the conversation, she wouldn't meet his eyes was an indication of her true feelings.

Jake looked up when he heard Emma greet a new person to their group, "Jane, you look lovely. I'm assuming all of this was your doing?"

"Yes. Mr. Knightley didn't want to bother you with the planning while you were studying for exams. I'm sure it wasn't as good as you could have made things, but I hope you are pleased."

He could feel Emma stiffen further beside him, but she only remarked, "it looks wonderful."

"I want to introduce you to someone, this is Frank Churchill," Jane continued with a soft blush, "he's my fiancé. He just asked me to marry him a few days ago."

"I'm so happy for you! You guys look great together and I hope you have a great future ahead of you," Emma sounded genuinely happy for Jane.

They continued with making the rounds for awhile longer. Jake tried his best to take part in the conversation around him, but he knew his attempts were passable at best. He could hear his brother talking to each of the executives and giving them the proper attention they deserved. John was the only person that Emma didn't directly talk to. She seemed to smile and nod at all the right places when he was around, but she was careful not to meet the eyes of either Knightley brother.

John had always been astute and in this case knew both people enough to know something wasn't right. Although he didn't know exactly what was going on, he could tell his brother was in danger of blowing this deal if he didn't snap out of his trance. He could see Jake interacting with people but for the most part his eyes were glued to Emma's, who was studiously ignoring him. If people didn't know any better, they would assume Jake was just so enthralled with his young wife and Emma was just busy enjoying the conversation, but John did know better. He had decided he needed to step up and save this from going sideways.

Once dinner was served the pressure of conversation lessened somewhat as people became preoccupied with the meal in front of them. The living area had been removed of major furnishings and transformed into an intimate dinner area with long tables taking up the space for everyone to sit. It was a large party but still small enough for everyone to adequately interact and discuss business when needed. Finally, people started to leave, and it wasn't long before the house had emptied out from all the guests except for Jane, Frank, and John.

Jake could see Emma and Jane helping the cleaning staff and giving directions for how to return the house to normal. He knew Emma would stay downstairs until the last of the people had left and he finally announced to everyone, "I want to thank all of you for staying and helping. I think it has been a long day, so let's leave everything for tomorrow."

It wasn't long afterwards that the remaining guests and staff had emptied the house. Suddenly the silence was so complete and engulfing Jake wanted to turn around and ask people to come back in again. He could see Emma in the living room methodically folding some cloth napkins.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Jake began, desperate for her to understand, "I don't have any excuse but just know that my not telling you wasn't deliberate. At first, we were just so busy with things and then we weren't talking, and I got so busy with the business merger and this completely slipped my mind. I had just given the task to Jane and it didn't even occur to me until this morning that I hadn't even discussed it with you. You are my wife, and – "

"No! No, I'm not your wife," Emma interrupted, "this entire marriage is a sham. We don't have a marriage, we have a business arrangement. You told me about your parent's marriage and how you don't want that… but look we are exactly like your parents."

Emma looked up to meet his eyes and he could see the tears forming in her eyes, "we had our marriage arranged by my dad in exchange for money and to avoid getting in trouble. There was no love or affection between us. We didn't pick each other. We didn't even know each other or like each other at the time. Maybe we don't fight the way your parents did but if we stay together, we will be just as miserable, just as bitter, and begin to hate each other."

Emma's voice was getting thicker as tears started streaming down her face, but she didn't make any move to wipe her face, "If I was truly your wife, you wouldn't have had to inform me about tonight. I would have already known because we would have planned it together. I would have been helping you with the merger because we would have had trust and communication between us. If I was truly your wife, you wouldn't have shut me out the last few weeks because I didn't give you the answer you wanted to hear but you would have let me explain why."

"I can't do this anymore Jake, this isn't fair to either of us. You deserve to find someone you love with your whole heart not just because you want to succeed where your father wasn't able to. I know we promised each other a year, but – "

"No Emma, please don't," until now, Jake had been listening quietly, but he rushed to her side when she started this sentence, "Emma, I'm sorry. I want to do better." He could feel her distancing herself and knew he was losing her. His own eyes started to burn from unshed tears.

"Please Emma. Just give us a chance" Jake whispered and wiped her tears away from her face.

He watched as she closed her eyes and turned her face into his hand. The tears hadn't stopped, and he watched as she visibly swallowed before finally shaking her head no, "Jake, I can't do this anymore. I need some time away from you. I need time to think. I'm leaving in the morning. I'm leaving you."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jake had tried to plead with Emma to stay but she had just shaken her head and went up to her room. He had retreated to his study and had been sitting there since. At some point in the night he was sure he had fallen asleep but since he was still sitting in the same chair and hadn't even made it to the couch, all he had for his efforts was a sore neck and tired back. He had heard the door open and Emma leave in her car, but he still hadn't gotten up. The door opened once again, and he wondered if Emma had decided to come back but that hope was gone when he saw his brother enter his study.

"Wow, you look awful. Are you drunk?" John asked as he entered the study.

"Being drunk would require getting up from this chair," Jake snorted, "but getting drunk sounds like a good idea."

John gave his brother a strange look as if dealing with a wild creature, "I'm assuming Emma is mad at you?"

"Emma left me. She is gone."

John let out a whistle before finally saying, "how about you freshen up a bit and I'll make some coffee."

Jake finally got out of the shower not really in a mood to talk to his brother but since John was still here, he figured he should go down. He entered the kitchen warily; unsure what John's motivation was behind this visit.

"Thanks for your help yesterday. It wasn't exactly the party I had in mind," Jake began cautiously while watching John pour the coffee and take out some of the leftovers from the night before.

"So, I'm guessing you _forgot_ to tell Emma about the event? She looked pretty shell shocked." John ventured.

Jake sighed, "I can't believe I was so stupid. It hadn't seemed like a big deal at first and then so many things happened at once it just slipped my mind. We were in a fight… so she thinks I deliberately didn't tell her." Jake wasn't sure if it was a good idea to confide in his brother but after everything that had happened, he just didn't have the energy to filter his words.

John just nodded, "so… are you in love with her?"

"What difference does it make? She doesn't believe me either way. She thinks it's just the situation. I mean she's probably right that we wouldn't have gotten together if left to our own devices but who cares how it happened." Jake just shook his head in frustration.

The brothers sat there in silence both contemplating that this was probably the most personal discussion they had ever shared. After awhile John finally spoke, "I'm sorry for my part in it. I feel so bad about what I did and then not telling Emma when she is supposed to be my best friend. It was just stupid. I wasn't even serious about selling drugs. I just remember I was so angry and one of my buddies kept telling me he had so many clients. I went searching on the specific sites that he told me, and I couldn't believe how easy it was. Can you believe people were selling illegal drugs online and it wasn't even very hidden? I just put up a notice to distribute almost as a joke and then I got so many contacts. It all just happened too easily."

John sat down at one of the stools at the counter and looked at Jake before continuing in a serious tone, "It wasn't that I deliberately set her up. It just didn't occur to me that they would be monitoring her online activity. It was only a few times before I shut down my account. I didn't even actually sell the drugs. I was the middle man and just got a commission. Either way, I know it was stupid."

Jake wasn't sure what he should say or if John would welcome his advise, so he just stayed quiet and waited for him to continue, "you told my mom that dad left you a letter in his will explaining why he did what he did… he left me one too that I didn't open until a few months ago." Jake was shocked to hear this. He had just assumed he was the only one since everyone from the family had gone along with acting like he had deliberately stolen their inheritance.

"Dad wrote a bunch of things about how I had so much talent and potential and I should turn to you for advice and achieving that potential… he also wrote some stuff about how I had been too spoilt and the last few years had been hanging out with the wrong crowd who were leading me down a slippery slope. He mentioned he changed the will because he was worried, I would just squander away my inheritance and even if me and you didn't talk, he knew you would do the right thing and not try to take what wasn't yours. He told me his hopes were that I would also join the company but whatever I do, I should just get serious and apply myself." John was talking quickly as if afraid that if he didn't get all of this out soon, he wouldn't be able to again, "Everything with dad and then with Emma made me realize that I need to make some changes. It isn't really attractive to be a spoilt brat at my age."

Jake had sat patiently listening to John, glad that his dad had explained things to everyone, even if they had previously acted like they didn't understand. The rest of the world could think what they wanted but it had hurt to think his own family had considered him to be so greedy. It was his turn to get some things off his chest, "I wish I had been there for you more. I always felt left out of the family unit and I let my jealousy dictate our relationship. I'm eleven years older than you, I should have tried harder to be there and reach out to you. It wasn't until Emma pointed it out that I started to realize we don't have to let our past dictate our future."

The brothers sat quietly both contemplating the discussion, before John asked hesitantly, "I know why Emma agreed to this marriage… why did you? Were you interested in her from the beginning?" John looked up with a teasing grin, "you know, you could have just asked her out."

Jake smiled, unsure what to reveal before finally deciding if they were going to have a relationship going forward, John deserved the truth, "No. I wish it was that simple. The months before dad died, he did several things without discussing them with anyone. You already know about the will, but he also did several investments, acquisitions, purchases on his own without involving any of his financial team or accountants. Most of these investments were really bad, some of them outright frauds. They all promised quick and extreme returns, but everyone knows there is no such thing. These were things that he never would have even looked at and I don't know if he was depressed or scared or why but there was a lot of debt. I really wanted that chance to prove I can be the CEO, but I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out about this and it would cause a scandal and investigation for using personal and company money for these unauthorized investments. I couldn't use my own money without my accountants finding out, so I approached Emma's dad for a loan and instead of the high interest return I promised him he wanted me to marry Emma. I don't know if it was the right thing to do but at the time I knew our Board of Director's didn't want me there and I wasn't going to back out without a fight."

John was shocked and embarrassed thinking his brother had been dealing with the reality of running a company, unexpected debts, a forced marriage, and all the negative rumors while he had been busy sulking and partying. It was a good thing he had already decided he needed to start getting a bit more serious in life. He had so many questions to ask Jake about the mess but he figured that would come with time so he just nodded with a simple, "I see."

Jake wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was expecting but felt immense relief when John didn't say anything further. He decided to quickly change the topic before John started pointing out that he had been selfish in his actions, "you know, I've thought this for a long while and even more so after yesterday, but I always wished I could easily talk to people and conduct meetings and negotiations as you can. I work at it and practice it, but my strength is focusing on steering the direction and the numbers, I don't want to be travelling and meeting clients and trying to grow the business. I've always thought that would be something you would be perfect at… If you were thinking of coming into the business."

John slowly nodded before smiling, "I think that could be just my thing. You know, I always hate it when people tell me I'm charming but maybe that is my skill. Huh…. Who knew?"

Jake smiled in return. It was a small beginning, but Jake had a feeling this was a turning point for them. Maybe they both should have tried harder sooner and done a lot of things differently in the past, but that couldn't be changed anymore. What they could do was try to have a relationship in the future. They were no longer children, who knows, maybe the eleven-year age gap would have kept them from being close any sooner but now they were adults and things could be different. They were brothers after all.

* * *

While the brothers were making peace, Emma found herself driving around the city trying to figure out what her next move should be. She debated calling one of her friends and asking if she could stay with them but in times of extreme pain and emotion ultimately one just wants their family and home. Eventually she decided to head towards her childhood home. All she wanted was the comfort of her old bedroom to process everything that had happened. Her heart felt like it would explode from the jumble of emotions and pain she was feeling.

However, now that she was sitting in the driveway, she couldn't get herself to actually enter the front door. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face her father or explain everything that had happened. It was clear from their last meeting that he felt remorse for his actions but was she ready to completely forgive him? More than his idea to marry someone as his solution to deal with trouble, it was the fact that he hadn't trusted her that still bothered her. She knew this past year or so things had been shaky, but he was her dad and they had had a close relationship until that point.

Emma finally worked up the courage to ring the bell. It felt slightly silly to be ringing the bell instead of just barging into the house, but it had been more than six-months since she had even visited, and it felt like the proper thing to do. The door finally opened, and Emma was shocked to see the person on the other end.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Emma asked in equal parts joy and confusion as the two sisters embraced each other.

"Oh Emma- I left Elton. I truly believed he loved me, but I was so wrong. I was such a fool. Once daddy stopped sending money, he just lost interest," Izzy began while her eyes started to tear up, "can you believe that he even told me to ask Jake for money… that's when I realized he isn't even pretending to be in love anymore, all he cares about is the money."

The mention of Jake's name, combined with the heartache her sister was experiencing was too much for Emma and she started to sob against her sister, "Oh Izzy, I'm so sorry… I'm just so sorry" Emma began before blurting out, "I left him Izzy. I left Jake. I can't do it anymore. Our marriage is a sham. He doesn't love me, he only married me because daddy forced him into it, but it hurts so bad."

The sister's sobbed against each other while both explaining their stories and hurts. This conversation was long overdue as both Emma and Izzy had kept so many things bottled up and hidden from each other.

After things had calmed down, both of them were still sitting in the foyer propped up against the wall. Finally, Izzy broke the silence, "I can't believe you didn't tell me all of this. I'm sorry that my running away put you in that position but I cannot believe dad would do that!"

Emma nodded, "I'm so sorry. I was so mad at first and then I knew you were going through a tough time, so it just never seemed like the right time. Let's promise never to do that again! I can't lose you Izzy."

"Oh Emma, I'm not going anywhere but I agree… we need to promise never to stop talking to each other!"

* * *

Emma finally felt a little better after the major cry session with her sister followed by a shower. She hadn't packed too many of her things with her but had to figure out what she was going to do with her marriage. The thought of being divorced after only seven months of marriage was depressing but she couldn't stay in a marriage that didn't have love in it. She probably should have just called her father's bluff at the beginning to see if he was serious about turning her into the authorities on the drug charges. Maybe there would have been an investigation and her name would have been cleared but in the meantime the scandal and rumors would have been brutal. Also, as upset as she was at John, she still wouldn't want him to go to jail either. Emma sighed, wondering if she could go back in time, she would have done everything the same again. _Yes… I have never felt as close to someone as I did during the last few months with Jake. I can't give that time up for anything._

Emma let out a maniacal laugh, _how inappropriate – to be falling in love with your own husband._ But she knew somewhere along the way her feelings had started to change from dislike to friendship to something more. It hurt more than she had expected to think he didn't care. His actions at the party had made it clear that he wanted revenge for her being unsure about staying married. If she had agreed with him things would have been just fine but because she hadn't accepted right in that moment, instead of allowing her some time to think, he had acted in anger and had distanced her from that point. The thought of an arranged marriage didn't seem to bother him, and he had decided since they got along so why not continue, but she couldn't stay in a marriage where he didn't love her. They had both gone through periods of avoiding and ignoring each other, and a couple needed to be able to fight and still communicate with each other. They didn't do that. Things would be even worse if she was falling in love with him, but he didn't feel the same.

Emma knew she was the one who had left but there was a physical pain in her chest at the thought of not seeing Jake again. Everything had started wrong. Maybe if things had been different, if they had gotten together like most normal couples, they would have had a stronger foundation. It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility since they had known each other all their lives and were part of the same social circle. She didn't typically date men who were more than a few years older than her but strangely that had never even occurred to her during their marriage.

Emma put on a brave face and headed down for breakfast. She was almost at the kitchen when she heard her father on the phone in his study. He must have gotten home sometime while she was in the shower. There was no point putting off the inevitable, so she headed towards the study.

"Hello Daddy," she said loudly while knocking on the door.

Her father startled at the sound of her voice quickly turning with wide eyes, "I… I must go right now. I will call you back," he said breathlessly as he hung up the phone.

"Emma… you are back?"

Emma just nodded while studying her dad. She had always known him to be so confident and sure of his actions. He was a powerful man who the general public feared and admired. However, he stood in front of her quietly, unsure of his reception from his younger daughter.

"I needed to get away from Jake for a bit. I can always get a hotel if you don't want me here," Emma said formally.

Henry's entire form seemed to collapse at her words. She could clearly see the tears in his eyes as he replied, "this is your home. Of course, I want you here."

Emma closed her eyes at the sight of her father looking so defeated. She finally ventured further into the study and stood by the window. It was hard to meet his gaze, so instead she looked outside before finally asking, "would you really have turned me in if I hadn't married him?"

Her father stayed quiet for a few moments before saying, "I don't know. I was so angry and upset. I kept thinking that if I had just done something differently, I could have kept Izzy away from Elton and you away from your friends and the partying and drinking and now drugs. I honestly believed it was you and I was so scared. You had always been the perfect daughter and I had just watched as you dropped courses, started going out at all hours of the night, doing things that were just so unlike you."

Emma turned to look at her father as he continued to talk slowly, as if the act of getting these words out expended infinite amounts of energy, "I kept thinking how there was a time when I had no focus or drive… until your mother changed that for me. She came in and helped me realize I was on a path to nowhere. I had money but no plans for that money. I just thought that if I could give you someone who could change your path, give you that focus, everything would be okay."

"Mom loved you! There is a difference. You forced me to marry someone I didn't love and who didn't love me. How is that the same thing?" Emma cried angrily.

"I know and I'm sorry. Both of you were in a desperate situation and I took advantage of it. I don't even have a good excuse except I was just so scared I was losing you. I thought if I didn't do something drastic your entire life would be wasted. I have seen so many kids with great potential just waste it all away and I was so worried that it was happening to both my girls."

"I was trying to do better. I had stopped going out and was focusing on my studies. It wasn't even me selling those damn drugs."

"I didn't know that at the time."

"You should have trusted me!" Emma just felt drained. The emotions of the last two days caught up with her again and she could feel the tears coming down once again. She had thought the crying from earlier would be enough, but a fresh set of tears were making there way down her face.

Henry watched her helplessly, unsure what to do. He moved to take her into his arms and after a brief hesitation, Emma collapsed against her father, sobbing into his chest. He cradled her into his arms like he used to when she was a little girl all the while murmuring, "I'm sorry… I'm just so sorry."

Emma finally looked up with a tear stained face and said, "oh daddy, what am I going to do? I fell in love with him, but he doesn't love me."

Henry closed his eyes, unable to watch the hurt he had caused. He had been trying to save his daughter but instead had led to her heart being broken.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **So this is the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone for reading, reviewing, and following. This is the first story I have ever written, much less published, and to receive the response that I did meant so much to me. I would really love for anyone who might be reading but not necessarily reviewing to just give me some feedback on what you liked or didn't like etc.**

 **I have started another story and will be posting that soon as well (I want to finish it first before posting just to ensure consistency in plot). I hope you guys keep an eye out for it and read that as well.**

 **Lots of love! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Jake was just miserable. He had been since the day Emma had left him. He had been through tough breakups in the past, had also watched his father pass away and faced judgement and harsh criticism for actions that weren't even his fault. However, at this moment he would gladly take one of those scenarios to what he was currently feeling. His every moment was consumed with thoughts of 'what if', 'what if things had been different?', 'what if Emma had also felt the same about making this into a real marriage?', 'what if he had just discussed the damn party with her?'. The guilt and uncertainty coursed through him making everything seem as though he was in a haze.

He shook his head one more time, trying to pay attention to what was happening around him. The party at his house had led to the business merger going ahead which had led to the Board of Directors and shareholders extremely happy with Jake. Things were going well for him at Donwell Energy and he was essentially guaranteed the permanent CEO position, but he just couldn't get himself to care anymore. Instead of feeling satisfaction at successfully completing a business merger, all he felt was tired. Where his days were spent going through various 'what if' scenarios involving Emma, his nights were spent with various dreams all revolving around her. The dreams all involved him and Emma being happy and in love and then diverged from there with one involving them turning into his parents and hurling insults at each other. Another involved them being happy to suddenly Emma turning to him while saying she would rather be with his brother instead. The last dream scenario was them making love when suddenly Emma would start laughing at him and say, 'oh you didn't think this meant anything did you', or something else to that effect. Each time he would jolt awake from sleep and be unable to sleep the rest of the night.

It had been two weeks, and he hadn't had any contact with Emma. He was trying to respect her wishes and give her the space that she needed but it was a battle to not rush to her father's home and bang on the door and beg her to give him a second chance. Give _them_ a second chance.

John had started hanging out with him a lot more, _probably out of pity,_ he thought. John had apologized to Emma and they had started talking again. Jake's only updates of her was through him and by all indication although she wasn't completely unaffected, she also wasn't wasting away, unable to get a single night's sleep.

Jake had spent the morning sitting at his desk and although he had several meetings to attend, he had sent an email to Jane asking her to cancel everything. After two weeks of silence he had a text message from Emma asking him to meet for coffee. He had replied with a time before promptly clearing his calendar for the day, daring to hope that maybe things would go well, and they would spend the day with each other making up for lost time.

He had reached the coffee shop half hour early, anxious to prepare the right words to say to her. He looked around at the upscale place Emma had picked. This was exactly the type of place she would like with a quirky menu and seating, while still being quiet enough for a good conversation. He sensed, rather than saw her as she entered. He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked. Jake couldn't remember if she had always looked like this or she had changed in the last two weeks.

She wore a simple sweater with skinny jeans and boots. Her hair up in a high bun and large sunglasses were perched on her head. She didn't have any makeup on which made her look so young and innocent. Emma sat down with a tentative smile while Jake continued to stare at her face, as if trying to memorize every detail.

She had called for this meeting but now she sat there just as absorbed by his face as he was with hers. Jake had lost weight and his eyes had dark circles indicating a lack of sleep. Where Jake couldn't sleep at all, Emma had been getting too much sleep. Any other activity required too much energy and besides for daily walks with her sister or if John stopped by, she had taken to spend most of her time in her room just sitting and thinking. This was a departure from her usual self which always had something to do. Now it was as though her interest in life was gone.

Emma startled as Jake spoke softly, "Emma, I'm so sorry for that night. If I could go back, I would do everything differently. I didn't want to hurt you."

Emma continued to stare at Jake's eyes, both unable to look away from the other, "I know. This isn't about that night." Emma sat in silence before finally uttering the words, "I think we should get a divorce."

Jake blinked as if suddenly jolted from a dream, "Divorce? You want a divorce?"

"Don't you?" Emma asked softly, pleading him to say something to show his true feelings. He had once indicated he wanted to continue their marriage, but she just wanted him to say why.

Before Emma could form the question to ask, Jake was already standing up. It was a stranger who replied in a frosty tone and cold eyes, "if that is all you wanted to talk about. You should have just gotten your lawyer to contact mine. I am not sure why we had to meet in person for this."

Emma dropped her gaze, unwilling to shed any tears until he was gone. She could feel Jake watching her for another few seconds before he turned away and walked out the door.

* * *

John and Izzy looked at each other silently communicating they needed to increase their efforts to cheer Emma up. It was her graduation tomorrow and they were currently planning a dinner for her in the evening. However, Emma didn't even seem like she was in the room with her mind miles away. John was so glad Emma had decided to forgive him but at the moment he had finally had enough, and he casually turned to Izzy and said in a loud voice, "should we invite Jake to dinner tomorrow."

Emma jerked and quickly looked at John with wide eyes, "No! He won't want to come!"

"We'll never know until we invite him… I mean he isn't that bad of a guy after all," John announced cheerfully.

Emma silently shook her head, "I saw him earlier today. It didn't go well. I don't think he will want to see me."

John was tired of watching both his brother and his best friend silently moping around, "he's in love with you, you are in love with him – what is so bad that you guys can't work through it?"

John ignored Izzy as she tried to frantically stop him from bringing up the taboo topic that was Jake and kept his eyes firmly on Emma.

Emma finally replied in a small voice, "you don't understand. He doesn't love me. He married me because he needed money."

"I know exactly why he married you, that still doesn't mean he isn't in love with you. Did he say he wasn't?"

"no, but –"

"But what? Did you ask him?"

"No, I asked him for a divorce."

"Oh Emma," Izzy murmured.

John just stood up, angry at Emma, "you are an idiot! Did you tell him how you feel? No? and instead of asking him or letting him say anything you asked for a divorce. If this is what you want, then fine but just because you didn't meet in the traditional way you are so sure he couldn't possibly have real feelings for you?" he shook his head in disgust before murmuring he had to leave and left before he said something truly damaging.

* * *

Emma's graduation was nothing like she had expected it would be. She could see a small section of people cheering her on including her father, Izzy, Taylor, and John. She had thought this would be her big moment where she would show to the world her accomplishment. It was meant to be her shining moment with her future ahead of her. Emma had already discussed with her dad about joining Hartfield Corporation in their marketing department. Since her father was the CEO, she didn't have to go through the initial struggle of climbing up the career ladder. She knew she was lucky and now just had to prove herself deserving of the position. Today should have been the day to celebrate all those things but all she could think was that Jake should have been there as well.

They had discussed her graduation and he had jokingly said he would take her to Europe as a present. It was said in passing and at the time she had just rolled her eyes at him but now all she could think about was what could have been. Maybe John was right, and she should have taken the chance to just tell him how she felt. She was already miserable but at least her life wouldn't be spent stuck in perpetual wondering of what could have been.

The dinner party was just as miserable. She could feel the effort everyone was putting in to sound cheerful on her behalf. No one wanted to bring up Jake or her marriage. She could feel John and Izzy's eyes on her, one filled with disappointment, the other with concern. Emma finally had enough and excused herself from her own party to go up to her room.

Emma sat at her window seat staring out at the night sky. She knew she had to talk to Jake. There were so many things left unsaid and maybe he didn't feel the same way but at least she could say with a clear conscious that she had tried.

Emma looked up as she heard a sound at the door to see the object of her thoughts standing there staring at her.

"Emma," Jake said. He was breathing deeply as if he had run a great distance. The pain and longing in his eyes stole Emma's breath away. She simply stared as he entered her room and slowly closed the door behind him.

"Emma. If you want a divorce, I won't contest it but if it means anything to you, I… I love you,"

Emma gasped, unsure if she had heard correctly, "what… what did you say?"

"I love you Emma Woodhouse. I have loved you for quiet a while. I don't know when it started or how but all I know is that I have been so miserable without you these last few weeks." Jake slowly made his way towards Emma, while looking directly at her. It was as though as he spoke the words his confidence seemed to grow, and he became more determined. He slowly approached her, taking her hands in his while kneeling in front of her.

"Emma, I was serious when I said I want to make this into a real marriage. I still do, but I know we didn't start like a normal couple so if you want, we can date first. I just want you to give me a chance. Give us a chance. Just agree to go for dinner with me?"

Emma looked at Jake kneeling in front of her. She could read the sincerity and hope in his eyes and knew it mirrored her own as she finally said the words, "Oh Jake. I love you too. I was so scared to think I was falling in love with you and all you saw was the convenience of being married without any feelings."

Jake had closed his eyes at her declaration. He looked up with a laugh, "you know there are a lot more _convenient_ things than staying married to someone you don't love. I had thought I had made my feelings clear when I asked you to stay."

Emma shook her head, "no. maybe you meant to, but you had told me the story of your parents and you had already indicated you didn't care too much about being in this arranged marriage scenario. I thought you were saying we get along so lets just stay married. I didn't realize you were trying to tell me you loved me."

"I've been such an idiot. I wish I had just straight asked you," Emma murmured.

"As long as you are mine, I couldn't care less how we got here," Jake whispered hoarsely as his hands slowly travelled up to tangle in Emma's hair.

"I have missed you so much, your voice, your smile, your presence, your laugh, your kiss-"

Jake tugged her hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Emma leaned forward, until she was tumbling in his arms. They both laughed momentarily, but the laughter stopped as Jake swiftly leaned over Emma on the floor. She had never seen him look so carefree and joyful as he did in that moment, right before he kissed her. Her heart felt like it would explode with happiness. There was no point worrying about who should have done what, all she cared about was Jake's kisses on her lips and his hands on her body. They paused momentarily to look at each other.

Emma slightly pushed at his chest, "come to the bed."

Jake gave a wicked smile as he got up and took Emma in his arms, taking her to the bed.

He paused before joining her on the bed, "Emma, I love you. You are my life and my soul. I wouldn't have had a relationship with my family if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have felt at ease about my childhood if it wasn't for you. I feel like anything is possible with you beside me. All I want is you. You have always been there in my past even if I was too stupid to notice, now I want the present, and I want us to build a future together."

Emma pulled him down on top of her and whispered, "we might not have chosen how we got together, but I choose you Jake Knightley. I choose you today and every day hereafter. You give my life purpose and direction. You are my rock, my support, and my love. We can call it dating, or being married, I don't care if it is with you. Stay here with me today but tomorrow I want to go to our house and start our life together."

 **Epilogue**

Jake looked around at the many dancing bodies at the club. They were all here celebrating John's birthday and he couldn't help but think what a difference a year could make. The group for the party only consisted of a few close friends while last year had been filled with hundreds of nameless people all pretending to be friends. Jake smiled as he watched his brother dancing with Izzy. They had been spending more and more time together and it was obvious from the way she watched him that she was just as interested as he was. He leaned down and softly kissed his wife's head while she snuggled into him. He knew she would want to be out there dancing again after a short break and although he wasn't usually a dancer, he also knew he would do it to keep Emma happy.

"So… John officially asked Izzy out earlier tonight. They are officially a couple." Emma squealed in excitement, "I just knew it. You know… I'm the one who got them together. I just knew there was a spark there and with my encouraging they are now together."

Jake gave her a dubious look, "they have known each other and been friends as long as you have been friends with John. I'm pretty sure they were already spending time together and would have ended up together eventually."

Emma gave him a superior look before replying, "I just have better insight into matters of the heart. I think I should work at matching up more of my friends. Put my talent to use."

"Right. Just like you had known Jane Fairfax had a fiancé and was in love with Frank Churchill and not me… right?" Jake teased.

Emma ignored this and continued, "you know – once Taylor is settled in her new place, I should help her find someone."

Jake just shook his head with a smile as he leaned over and kissed his wife. They would probably have to call it an early night as they had many things happening in the next little while. Taylor had announced that now that they were officially married, they should move into the Knightley manor. Although they had protested, she had moved into a smaller house outside of the city. Jake and Emma had finally decided to move in to the Knightley manor. Although, he would miss their cozy home, Jake was also excited to move as he had always known that residence would belong to him one day. John had decided he would stay in the apartment for awhile longer before getting his own place.

They were leaving for a Europe trip in a few days. This was a belated graduation present and their first holiday together. Jake couldn't wait to show Emma some of his favorite places and just spend time with her away from everyone else. They were also planning a full wedding reception when they got back and the party planner, they had hired seemed intent on making this the biggest event of the season. Emma and Izzy were deeply involved in the plans, and he wanted this to be her dream wedding which she hadn't had.

He had initially tried to get Emma to join Donwell Energy, but she had just laughed and told Jake that Donwell was his legacy while Hartfield was hers. This had been a source of huge pride for her dad who loved the idea of being able to pass his company to his own blood. Jake and Henry had already talked about an eventual merger at some point to make their companies one of the largest energy companies in the world. It turned out that Emma found use for the clothes Cecily had made her buy after all since there were many events where she wanted to look like a strong powerful woman instead of the regular Emma. Jake had just laughed at this since he thought she was perfect regardless of what she wore.

"Come on let's dance," Emma whispered as she slowly bit his earlobe.

The dance consisted of just grinding in the dark and all Jake could think of was taking Emma home where he could do exactly what he wanted with his wife. Emma gave him a saucy wink and he knew she was deliberately teasing him.

He just pulled her in tighter with a smile, content with his life and his future, "I love you with all my heart, Emma Knightley."

"And I love you with all my heart, Jake Knightley."


End file.
